The 73rd Hunger Games
by seanthesheep356
Summary: Erika Emerson has been reaped as District 5's female, which means leaving behind her normal happy life back home, including her twin brother. She forms an alliance in the arena, which gains a lot of sympathy for her and her friends, but will the game makers give in? More importantly, the president? May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" I looked to my right at my best friend Isabelle, and said "You shocked yourself, _again?"_ "Maybe." she said in a way that made us both laugh, then I looked at my watch saying "Ugh." "What?" "The reaping's in thirty minutes. I lost track of time." she jumped with wide eyes and I heard a small zap, followed by her screaming "OUCH!" "Careful! Don't freak out like that, or I'll get shocked." We live in District 5, and are wiring an electrical box; a required project for school. It's not for science, because we're in physics, so all I can say is that its required according to the government.

"Sorry, but they'll kill us if we're late. Literally." "I know you're right. I'll see you there." She nodded, then we screwed the box shut and put our tools and goggles back in the toolbox walking out of the building. "I'll see you there Erika." I nodded and said "Yeah. Bye Isabelle." "Bye Erika." She waved taking down her golden honey colored hair and I walked away to find my twin brother William. I saw him walking with one of his friends, Ian, then felt myself flush. I kind of have a crush on Ian, along with just about every other female in my school. It's him, or William. I took a nervous breath and walked to them.

"Will!" I shouted, then my brother turned around and smiled. I smiled to them and said "The reaping starts in thirty minutes." "Is mom almost here?" William asked, and I nodded saying she's coming around the corner. Ian lives in our neighborhood, so we carpool to work, more like forced work. My mom's car pulled up and we got in. She drove us in front of Ian's house, which was really nice and was the same model as mine, then he got out car saying "Thanks Mrs. Emerson." "No problem Ian. We'll see you tomorrow." he nodded and said "Bye William. Bye Erika." I felt myself blush and smiled saying "Bye." He ran up the steps and we drove five houses down to my house and went to our rooms to change. I took a shower, then put on a navy blue dress that reached to the ground, was strapless and was the type you'd wear for a dance. For reapings, we're supposed to dress nice, so I am.

I left my elbow length wavy brown hair down, then smiled in the mirror and went downstairs. I saw my fourteen year old sister Katherine sitting on the couch white as a sheet. The lake was behind her, but looks more like an ocean because it's huge, blue, has waves, and sand on the shoreline. But we have to call it a lake because it doesn't have salt in it.

"You nervous?" I asked Katherine, who nodded. "So am I." "You'll be okay." "I hope your right." "I am." She giggled and my dad walked in saying "Ready?" We nodded and met William and my mom at the front door, then walked to the Justice Building for the reaping of the godforsaken 73rd Annual Hunger Games.

"Next." a female peacekeeper said, and I held out my hand that she pricked for a blood sample. She stuck my finger on a paper, then said "Next." I stepped away to the section for sixteen year olds, then looked up at a screen that had depressed looking teens standing like I was, or checking in. I zoned out to hear a woman with a loud voice with the irritating Capitol accent say "Welcome to the reaping for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games! As usual, we'll start with ladies first." I looked up to her and yelped at her insane all lavender outfit, and I mean all lavender down to her eyebrows and eyelashes, then started coughing loudly to cover up my yell feeling really awkward and having some girls look at me. I heard someone quietly snort with laughter, then turned and saw it was Isabelle. I looked back to the squeaky escort who's ridiculously tall heels echoed over the eerie silence. She tauntingly reached into a bowl with manicured hands and pulled out a paper. She walked back to the microphone folding the paper with a smile on her face and cleared her throat softly making my stomach lurch.

"Erika Emerson." I felt faint but forced myself to take steady steps behind the peacekeepers who surrounded me, and bit my tong so I wouldn't scream. I stood on the balcony of the justice building with the wind softly blowing around us, and she said "And now for the boys."

"Ian Forester." I felt myself blush slightly and looked over to his deathly pale face, then he las led by peacekeepers to stand next to me. "District 5's tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Peacekeepers gripped my arms so hard that my circulation was cut, and the forced me into a room in the Justice Building. I sat on a couch staring out the window trying to process what just happened.

The door opened and I was scooped into someone's arms, then realized it was William's. I buried my face into his shoulder and refused to cry. I don't cry very often, but I'm about to right now. But I restrained in doing so for the sake of my family.

"I'm fine Will." I murmured in a shaky voice and he said "I know." I repeated it to calm me down and sighed. He let go of me and I hugged Katherine, who had tears in her eyes. "You're going to win." she said, then I said "I hope you're right." A hint of a smile appeared on her face and she said "I am." "That's my sister." I said hugging her tighter, then I flew into my mom and dad's arms.

"Erika, take this." my mom said handing me a note. "What is it?" "Just read it open it once you've left. There's something inside for you." I nodded and said "Thank you." "Remember Erika, my beautiful girl, you always have a smile on your face, like you have always had since you were born. Don't let them change you. You're the nicest, most caring, most happy, most polite, and most loving person I could make you be. Just like your brother and sister. Also, you are the toughest person I've met." "An example?"

"Well," said my brother smiling, "P.E. class about a month ago, when you dislocated your shoulder." I smiled and looked down remembering, it actually was pretty funny.

_"OUCH!" I screamed dropping my tennis racquet and gripping my shoulder. "Are you okay?" pretty much everyone asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, my shoulder's just dislocated, give me a second." I said walking over to a wall. I picked up a towel from my bag next to me on the bleachers, then bit down on it, and slammed my shoulder a certain way into the wall putting it back in place, then walked back over to my class. I picked up my racquet and said "I'm ready." moving my shoulder the way it could before, then everyone stared at me like I had five heads. It was, like I said, hilarious._

"And when grandma died, you handled it perfectly. What did you tell yourself?" my mom asked and I said "You'll live through it. Everything will be okay, just get through it." "And that's exactly what you did. We love you Erika." I nodded and they all hugged me once more, then I said "I love you guys." and they were taken out of the room leaving me alone once again.

Isabelle came in and threw her arms around me, then said "You can't go." "I have to." "I hate the games!" she growled and I said "Shh, they'll hear you." "I don't care." "But I do." She sighed and said "You're the best friend I could have asked for Erika, thanks for everything." "Your welcome, same for you." "By the way, I won't let Miss Ross take away your chair." She was talking about orchestra; I'm first chair in the cello section, and Isabelle's plays the viola. "Thanks Isabelle." "No problem." "Time's up." "You'll win Erika." She said, then was gone.

The lavender escort came in with Ian, and said "Come on, we have a flight to catch. The Capitol decided it was more efficient to fly than take a train." Finally, my day gets better. I love planes and cars, which means of course I have turned into a physics nerd.

I followed them outside to a car, then that drove us to the airport, and I recognized every plane there. We were put on a really nice jet, and I noticed the number 5 on the tail. We taxied, and I looked at District 5 for probably the last time hearing the engines warm up, then we gained speed quickly and went down the runway for a while making me more nervous by the second. We lifted off the ground, and that's when it hit me; no turning back, just live through it, that's all you can do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, we're beginning our descent." Ian and I both looked out the window to see the Capitol below, then I felt like I was about to pass out from breathing irregularly. I am not ready for this, not even close, but I have to pretend like I am.

"You nervous?" Ian asked quietly, and I nodded. "You'll be fine." I looked at him and he smiled, then I smiled back. "You will to you know." "I hope so." Next time I looked out the window, we were quickly coming closer and closer to the ground, and then touched down. We lurched forward and I instinctively said "Inertia!" Ian snorted with laughter, then the escort looked up from her papers with a shocked expression on her face, then I burst out laughing. "Sorry, it's a physics term." She nodded and looked back down at her papers then I said to Ian "That happens in the car a lot." "Well at least you enjoy it." I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, then saw a plane come in for a landing with the number 6 on the tail. Then I looked farther out the window and saw about six planes lined up to land, then saw the numbers 7, 9, 10, 3, and finally 2. I felt my stomach flip when I saw the number 2; that district normally supplies the deadliest tributes.

Ian and I stepped off of the stairs from the plane and got into a really nice, brand new car with tinted windows. It drove away from the hangar onto a taxiway, and I saw other tributes getting off aircrafts. The closest ones to us were from District 6, but all I saw the top of a red haired girl. Of course, I got a clear view of the people from District 2, who looked like they had absolute hatred filled in their hearts, and wouldn't spare anyone's lives no matter what.

"Once we get to your building, I'm going to introduce you to your prep teams. Brielle is your mentor; she won the games about 7 years ago. You're stylist is Celeste, and you'll be happy with her, she's really good. And I'm Annie. Here we are actually." she said as we pulled up to a 12 story building, then were quickly escorted into the beautiful lobby. We were put in an elevator and got to the 5th floor, then Ian and I looked around in wonder. District 12 must be drooling, because I know this is the complete opposite of their living. District 5 isn't really poor; it's almost a numerical order issue. One is definitely the wealthiest, but two is kind of a pet to the Capitol. Three isn't the richest, but I heard it's pretty nice there. Four is another district along with one and two that has volunteers for the games every year, so I think they have money, with us, District 5 right behind them. Six isn't rich, but it isn't poor. Seven isn't that poor, eight is a little more poor, so on and so forth. Like I said, there are exceptions, but the Districts don't really communicate so I'm no expert on it. Normally if someone moves from one to another, it's a job transfer.

"Well, let's get you down to the remake center. I'm so excited!" Oh no, who knows how far they'll go doing that. I stepped back into the elevator and we went down some floor, the level closest to the ground floor but still underground, then the doors opened and I saw rooms blocked off with curtains containing other tributes. I cringed just seeing their legs through a small opening. Ian and I were put in separate rooms and I changed into a light blue hospital gown and laid down on the table. Three women came in; one who I can tell loves royal blue because that's her hair color, eyebrow color, eyelash color, nail color, and eye color. Luckily I didn't cry out like I did at the reaping, but I probably will for the chariot even tonight.

One woman had beautiful long red hair, that was natural, but had a ton of forest green eyeshadow. Her eyes were the most beautiful green I could have ever imagined seeing; dark and light green mixed together. She had her nails painted to match her eyes, but everything else was natural. The other one loved magenta like the other loved royal blue. Basically the same style as her, just a different color.

"Hello Erika," the blue one said. "I'm Vienna, this is Lilian," she said motioning to the red head, "and Elizabeth." motioning to the magenta one. "Nice to meet you." I said with a smile, trying to be as pleasant as I could. "We're going to start by washing you down, so just relax, okay?" Elizabeth said and I nodded. If I explained everything they did, it would take all day. Let's just say that I felt raw by the time they were done. Basically every square inch of hair was shaved off except for the hair on my head, and stray pieces were cut.

"You're done Erika. Your stylist will be here soon." "Thank you." I said, then they nodded and walked out. I hopped off the table and went over to a mirror still seeing me. My pale skin wasn't powdered, thank God otherwise I'd look like a ghost. My silver/blue eyes were the same, and my thick wavy brown hair was still at my elbows with side bangs. I'm still me. I waited hearing water running from other rooms and shuddered remembering I am surrounded with people who want to kill me. Thankfully someone walked in.

"Hello Erika, I'm Celeste, your stylist." "Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand, her eyes looked at me, already thinking of outfits. She actually looked like an older version of Isabelle, which comforted me. "Do you like navy blue?" "Yes, it's my favorite color." "Good, because that's what you'll be wearing." I smiled and she said "Tonight, is the chariot event, or the opening ceremonies." I gulped nervously and nearly slapped myself in the face for doing so, so then I sat up straighter and listened.

"But, how do we represent power and energy?" "Please don't dress me as a giant lightbulb." I unintentionally blurted, and she laughed saying "Don't worry, I'm not as insane as you think. I'm from District 5, I can relate to you." "Really?" "Yeah, believe it or not I'm not from the textile district (8) because I'm a stylist like everyone assumes." She thought for a moment, then perked up and said "I got it! I'll be right back." and walked out quickly. She was back within a minute carrying a garment bag, then said "Here put this on, you'll look great. I'll be outside waiting for you and Ian, then we'll go upstairs." "Okay, thanks." she smiled then walked back out shutting the curtain, and I unzipped the bag seeing a beautiful navy blue dress that was made to flow when I was in the chariot, or walking around. It has sheer and huge sleeves starting below my shoulders ending at my elbows, of course being navy blue, then I put it on full of excitement. The front of the dress was way shorter than the back, in fact it was above my knees. The back dragged on the ground with tons of silky blue fabric. I grinned looking at it, then grabbed the envolope my mom gave me and walked outside the room to Celeste who was with Ian. Her face lit up with happiness, then Ian dropped his jaw and gaped. I smiled to them, and Celeste motioned for us to start walking to the elevator.

"You look beautiful." "Thank you." I said, then we got into the elevator and went up to our floor with nobody seeing us thankfully. I could feel Ian's eyes on me, and I almost laughed. We walked into the living room then Annie yelped and said "Oh, my, gosh! You both look gorgeous!" We smiled and said "Thanks." then she called out "Vienna, Lilian, Elizabeth! They're ready for makeup!" "No I'm not." I mumbled, then heard Ian snort with laughter. It's true, I've never worn mascara before and I'm 16, just never even had the desire.

"Elizabeth and Lilian will work with you Erika, you'll need more makeup. Not that you aren't pretty! You're beautiful!" Annie said nervously, then I waved it off and said "I know what you meant. Thanks by the way." "Your welcome!" she said looking very relieved, then Elizabeth said "Follow me Erika." "And you follow me Ian." Vienna said, then we were put in separate rooms.

I was put in a chair, then Lilian and Elizabeth worked at alarmingly high speeds going from my hair, to my nails, to my face. After Lilian put lipgloss on, she smiled and said "Finished." then held out her hand to me. I took it, and she led me over to a mirror and let go, then my jaw dropped and I gaped at myself. I had my hair curled and most of it pulled up with a silver electric bolt crown. Some of my hair laid on my right shoulder, and reached about two inches above my elbow. My eye makeup was mesmerizing, with navy blue eyeshadow perfectly put on, and mascara put on for the first time in my life. I had a bracelet on that had a small windmill for wind power on my left small and pale wrist, and my right had a thin chain with the equation for nuclear energy; _E_ = _mc_2

I smiled again and said "I look...beautiful." "Yes you do, you always do Erika. You're the prettiest tribute we've ever had and the nicest, most strong too." Elizabeth said with Lilian nodding. "Really?" "Yes, this dress fits you perfectly. You're not representing just nuclear, hydro, solar, and wind power you know. You're representing yourself." Lilian said, then I looked back in the mirror nodding, then back at her. She was being 100% serious, and I took her hand saying "Thank you." "You'll do great out there." she said squeezing it, then we walked out of the room down to the living room. I found Ian looking out the window with black creased slacks, shined black shoes, and a dark grey shiny suit jacket with a black collared shirt underneath it. I stared at him, then was nudged by Lilian and snapped out of it, then he turned around and again gaped. I smiled to him, and he smiled back, then Annie said "Celeste will be right in, she's just finishing up something." Everyone nodded, and relaxed.

I turned around and said "Oh my gosh is that a cello?!" seeing one leaned against the wall. "Yeah." Annie said, then I asked "Can I play it, please?" "Okay, just be careful with it." I grinned from ear to ear and sat in a chair with it. One of the strings was out of tune, so I turned the peg at the top of the instrument and then plucked all the strings together grinning from the sound I thought I'd never hear again once I was reaped. I started playing and for a second forgot that I was in the Hunger Games; it felt like I was at home.

Once I finished, I saw everyone with their jaws dropped, except Ian; he's in my orchestra class and plays the double bass. He's heard me play many times. He had a huge grin on his face, then started clapping with everyone else joining in. I smiled, then Vienna said "I had no idea you played." "Like a professional." someone said at the foot of the stairs, then she came up to Ian and I saying "I'm Brielle, your mentor." "Nice to meet you." we both said shaking her hands, then Celeste walked in saying "Okay, I just heard someone playing the cello beautifully and am now considering getting my hearing checked, because I have no idea-" she stopped looking up from her papers seeing me with the cello and said "That was you?" "Yep." "You're so good!" I smiled and said "Thanks." "And you look beautiful Erika." she said looking at my dress, then said "And you look so handsome Ian." he grinned and said "Thanks." I said "I love this bracelet." holding up my right wrist with the nuclear energy equation. "It's yours." "Really?" "Yep." "Thank you!" Though where on earth am I going to wear it, the arena? I gulped knowing it would be on my wrist in it, but forced myself to not think about it now.

"Ready to go?" Annie said, then we nodded and she led us to the elevator with everyone wishing us good luck. Brielle, in the elevator, instructed us to have straight posture, and look like we love the people in the audience as much as we'd like to slap them for enjoying the Hunger Games. They led us through some hallways, then we got into a room with the horse drawn chariots and other tributes getting last minute makeup. I felt my stomach lurch again now seeing almost all of them in front of me. Ian sensed my uneasiness and whispered in my ear "You'll be fine." I smiled to him, and said "Thanks." as Brielle had us get onto the chariots. I heard arguing behind us and saw the girl from District 6 slap her district partner on the shoulder and hiss "Stop it!" She looked really nice wearing a maroon red dress that you would see a car painted with, and her beautiful red hair pulled up kind of like my hair. I could tell she was a nice person, but just doesn't get along with the boy from her district. She was really pretty too, with eyes like Lilian's and skin as pale as mine. "First chariot on my count in fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve..." we heard the head game maker say, then I said to Ian "Ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be. Good luck." "Thanks, you too." I said and we moved forward and I felt the dress start to flow behind me with my sleeves.

I looked at the tributes in front of us, most of them being Careers. District 1 was adorned with jewels, District 2 looked even more menacing in their armor, District 3 was wearing hardware patterned outfits. District 4 were dressed beautifully, as always because it's easy to represent the fishing district. District 6 had the car colored outfits, and they weren't bad at all. District 7 was dressed in paper, somehow, District 8 had elaborate garments with many different colors; they are the textile district. District 9 were dressed in wheat woven together representing grain, District 10 like cowboys, District 11 like farmers, and District 12 like coal miners.

As soon as our chariot went into the crowd, I heard everyone gasp. They screamed twice as loud, then roses were thrown at us. I caught one, then smelled it and smiled hearing them roar again. I waved with my hand that had the nuclear energy equation bracelet on it, and put on the best smile that I could. Some teenage girls gasped as Ian passed them, and he waved looking at them. We slowed to a stop by the other tributes as the president wished us all luck, and thanked us for our sacrifice. (Cough, cough, your not welcome President Snow, it's not like we had the choice.)

We went back to the room we were before, then I sighed with relief once nobody could see us anymore. Ian hopped off then held up a hand with a charming smile, and I took his hand as he helped me down in the annoying heels I have on. "Thanks." "No problem." Annie and Brielle were back and Annie was rambling on about how "AMAZING" we were tonight. I'm just glad it's over; it feels like 20 pounds were lifted off my shoulders. I just have to get off the remaining 2 tons for the upcoming games.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilian, Vienna, and Elizabeth threw their arms around me and congratulated Ian and I, then they took me upstairs to remove my makeup. Once it was off, I said goodnight to everyone then took a shower. There were clothes left on the marble sink, and I put them on. They were extremely comfortable pajamas, and had navy blue silk pants with a sleeveless pearl white top, that was a little bit of a lower v-neck, and kind of looked retro with fabric sewn together to create the effect below my shoulders, and at the bottom section of the blouse. I hooked together the all white matching belt around my waist, then smiled at the outfit in the mirror. The clothes here are nice, but I still rather not have these luxuries. I have nice clothes, a nice home, and eat delicious meals three times a day, and don't need a servant attending to my every need.

I saw my mom's note on my bed, then picked it up and unfolded it. I saw her beautiful handwriting, and started to become extremely homesick, as if it wasn't nauseating before.

_Erika,_

_We can't tell you how much we love you, and how much we're going to miss you while you're away. I have full confidence in you; you're the strongest girl I know, physically and mentally. That's what you need to get you through this. Don't let fear take over, it's all in your mind. You're the girl we know ready to take on anything life throws at her, and we know you can do it. Don't let anything stand in your way._

_You have been the loveliest sister, daughter, and family member we could have asked for. You always had a beautiful and vibrant smile on your face, laughed a sound that made my day, played instruments like you've done them all your life, and sang in such an enchanting way, you could hypnotize us. You and your brother have wonderful conversations, we even love hearing you explain the concepts of physics. You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, and we'll always remember that about you. We love you Erika, thanks for everything._

_(Siempre te queremos mucho, mi amor.) _

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, Will, and Katherine_

__I felt tears flood my eyes and couldn't hold them in any longer, so I let them come pouring out and wailed into my pillow. I am loosing it, and feel so trapped knowing any resistance is just a death sentence.

I screamed as loud as I could with anger, then heard a loud knock at my door. "Come in." I said wearily then flopped back down on my bed knowing I was getting nowhere. The door opened and Ian came in saying "Are you okay?" "No." He came over to me and sat on my bed, then I said "I'm loosing my mind. I've never had this problem. I always tell myself in a difficult situation to just deal with it, and move on. But now I can't, I'm stuck, I don't know what to do! I can't take this! I feel like I'm going insane!" "Erika! You need to calm down!" he said gripping my shoulders. I was almost turning into a wild animal, which would scare me too.

"What's that?" he said nodding to the letter in my trembling hand. "Something from my family." "Can you read it?" I nodded then read it out loud, and looked back at him with sorrow. "I know they were giving me good advice, and reminding me of who I am, but I just miss them so much. I can't even do this, I literally fell like there's no way out except for the extremely slim chance of winning, and I want to keep you alive too." "So do I." "Why does there have to be one winner?! I hate the rules!" "Maybe there can be more than one." "How?" "Who knows?" he said with a hint of a smile.

I said "Is this normal?" holding up a hand that was violently shaking, and he said "Probably not." "Help me." I said hoarsely, then he pulled me into a hug, and I buried my head in his shoulder. I felt so protected for the first time in a long time in his arms. "I'm scared." "You'll be all right." he said stroking my hair delicately, then I lifted my head to look at him. He pulled me closer, then kissed me for almost ten seconds, and we both broke away at the same time. "You like me?" I whispered, and he nodded saying "For a long time." "Three years." I said, then he said "Three years." "Thank you Ian." "For what?" "Everything. I would have thrown that chair across the room if it wasn't for you." I said pointing to an armchair in the corner. He smiled a bit and said "Maybe there will be two winners." "Yeah, it's bound to happen eventually." I said with some hope, then sighed with him saying "I'll let you go to bed." "Alright." "Goodnight." he said. "Goodnight." I said kissing his cheek, then he smiled and stood up. "See you for training tomorrow." he said, then I nodded and he shut my door behind him.

I then realized how exhausted I was, then flopped back onto my bed with the note touching the tips of my fingers, falling asleep almost immediately.

The anger towards the Capitol inside of me didn't completely come out; I'll have to save it for training, and the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erika! Get up you have training today!" Annie yelled through my door. I groaned and rolled over throwing a pillow at it, then getting out of bed.

"I'm up!" I called back reaching in my closet for my training clothes. They were mostly black. with some red and grey on the side of the sleeves and pant leg, and the number 5 was on my back and sleeves. I put my hair in a hairstyle I can't really explain; the girl from District 2 had it last year and I loved it.

I buckled the boots and trudged down the hall to breakfast sitting at the table still half asleep. This happens just about every morning, especially before school. Except I'm half asleep the whole school day.

"Good morning." Annie said cheerful as always, and I smiled looking to her, then jumped at her bright yellow outfit, and started coughing again covering up another yelp.

"Good morning." I said with a tired smile, as she stared at me a little confused. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I said waving it off, then she nodded and Ian walked in wearing the same thing as me. He smiled to me and I smiled back as he sat down next to me taking a piece of bread from a basket, then he passed it to me.

"Thanks." I took a piece, then Annie said "Today is your first day of training, so I'll let Brielle instruct you on that..." looking over to her.

"Do you guys have any experience with weapons?" Ian and I shook our heads no, then she said "Survival...?" Again it was a no, then she sighed thinking. "How nimble are your hands?" "Huh?" I asked, then she shrugged saying "Can you move them quickly? Rewire things accurately and fast?" "Yeah." Ian and I both said, then she nodded with a smile.

"Perfect. You'll do great knotting things." "How's that going to get us that far?" I blurted, and she chuckled. "I wasn't finished, you'll do great tying ropes, and rewiring land mines if you have to. I know District 3 is good at that too, but let's not forget District 5 does handle electrical wires." I completely forgot I can rewire things so fast, it never occurred to me!

"But doesn't District 3 actually make them?" Ian asked, and Brielle nodded. "Yeah, but you can wire anything, it's no different, I promise you. I rewired one land mine in my games, and it was exactly the same concept as what we've done in school. And I was a year younger than you when I was in the games; you've had more experience with wiring than I had by that time. You do realize you're have a greater advantage than I did."

"But they could have a completely different way of wiring them." I said, and she raised an eyebrow. "That's another factor, trust in yourself. If you can't tell yourself that you have a chance, you won't have one at all. Trust me, I felt exactly the same, but I realized how smart I was once I put my mind to it. You two are very intelligent, I know you are. You may not be in all advance classes, but you have incredible street smarts, which are far more important in the games, for sure. Trust me, I've seen a lot of tributes from all the districts, and the ones who made it the farthest had the most reason, and street smarts to get them to where they were. And I know you guys will be exactly the same."

Ian and I looked at each other, then nodded looking back to Brielle. "District 5 has a reputation of being smart, and you guys would demonstrate it with your eyes closed. Now, if you want, try weapons, but if that's not what your comfortable with I understand. However, it's handy to know how to use one. What do you think you'll try Erika?" Good question, I really don't know.

"Probably... knives. Maybe axes?" "Sounds good, you Ian?" "Axes." "Good, focus on those, but try other weapons. Sometimes one will feel right, and another won't. That happened to me with a trident. I'm sure you'll find something. Ready?" Ian and I nodded standing with her, then said goodbye and went down to the training center. The doors of the elevator opened to a huge room with a cold grey everywhere with weapons on the walls, and all sorts of deadly things you could imagine everywhere. There were ropes to climb, and a forest area for camouflage practice, and even a trainer for physical combat.

"Good luck you guys, I'll pick you up once training ends, and remember to drink lots of water." We nodded and she said "You'll do great, I know you will. See you soon." "Bye." we said and she walked out of the room. Ian and I stood where the trainers wanted the tributes for the _most _awkward two minutes of my life. All of the tributes avoided eye contact, and when we met it, we quickly looked away. It was horrible. I just stared at my boots and tried to examine their style, but got bored quickly.

Finally the tributes from District 8 arrived, and trainers started instructing us on rules of the training center, and what percentage of us will die from what. After that was over, we were allowed to go wherever we wanted to. I whispered to Ian "I'm going for the knives, just getting it over with now." he nodded and said "I'll be with the axes." I nodded and we went to where we needed to.

The girl from District 2 was to the left of me throwing knives straight onto the center of each target with a slicing _thump. _I gulped, nervously picking a knife, then told myself not to be scared. I thought of anger that I have towards the Capitol, and then thought of my family, and friends. When William came to my mind, I gritted my teeth and threw the knife at an alarmingly high speed hearing the slicing thump in the forehead of my target. The girl from District 2 looked at me with an expression saying _is that all you can do?_ Then I involuntarily let another knife fly out of my hand to the dead center of the target. I looked back to her and raised one eyebrow, and she looked away throwing another knife. I walked away for some water, and smiled a little when Ian saw me. He smiled, and went back to picking an axe, and I thought _I'm glad that's over. _

I heard a loud grunt/scream while I was drinking water, and saw the girl from District 6 wrestling a trainer. He had her arm locked painfully behind her, and I saw her grit her teeth and kick him really hard, then she flipped him and slammed him onto his back, taking a rubber knife he was using and "stabbed" him in the back. He felt it, then she got off of him and he stood up grunting in pain. He nodded to her, and she walked away to a closer water fountain. I looked back to where she was, then saw a different trainer taking the other one's place.

I decided to try the combat, so I walked to the trainer and said "I'm ready." "Okay, the only rules are to never go easy, because I can't go easy on you. Any questions?" I shook my head no, then we backed away from each other, and I stood waiting for them to make the first move. He ran towards me with a sword, then sliced up my neck as a narrowly missed by ducking, then saw it swing towards my legs and I jumped. I landed on the ground and swiped my leg under his and he fell, then I leaped on top of him and we tackled each other. I ended up with my arm up my back laying on the floor, then kicked up as hard as I could feeling him become limp from pain, then I tipped him off and pinned an arm up his back, and joined a leg with it. He screamed in pain and pushed harder, this is a person from the Capitol. I feel bad, but not bad enough because he's excited for the games. The sword he was using was about five feet away, so I ran for it, then felt him grab my feet. I kicked with all my might and lunged pushing him away, then grabbed the sword as he clung to my ankles. He tried to get up, and I "stabbed" him as he ran into the rubber sword, then he let go and I relaxed from exhaustion still laying down. I got up and he said "You're good. No problem with combat whatsoever." "Thank you." I said handing back the sword, then walked away for more water seeing all eyes on me, with some jaws dropped.

They eventually went back to whatever they were doing, and I worked on axes, which turned out to be almost as good as knives for me. Before I knew it, Brielle and other mentors were here to pick us up, thank God.

"You were amazing!" she said as I walked up to her, then grinned. "Really?" "Ugh, yeah! That combat scared the living daylights out of me." "Thanks, I guess." she was beaming and said "You did so well too Ian, you both did." "Thanks." we said, and she said "Let's get you upstairs. You must be tired."

I took a shower and we watched the news about training, meaning it was broadcast for the first time. It had footage of everyone, but had the whole combat thing for me and the girl from District 6. I have to admit, I would not want to be against either of us. It was terrifying to watch. When I threw the knives for the first time, I saw a strange look in my eyes; like I wasn't myself. It almost looked like I was a wild animal; it kind of scared me. But that's how I got myself to do it for the first time with confidence; be angry.

Everyone congratulated Ian and I forever, then we went to bed sore and exhausted from the long day. But there's another one coming up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

My arm started to hurt, really bad, then I opened my sleepy eyes and saw that I hit it on the table next to my bed. "Owww..." I said sounding really drowsy, then saw more light in my room than normal. What time is it? I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:25; training starts at 9:30. I threw the covers off and ran to my closet pulling out my training clothes and threw them on, then hopped down the hallway buckling my boots, and seeing everyone standing up to leave.

"Erika, I tried to wake you up three times." Annie said and I shoved half a pancake as one bite into my mouth. "Sorry." I said through them, then tied my hair in a long side french braid as I swallowed the mouthful. "We have to go we'll be late." "I'm coming." I said again through a mouthful, and shoved the rest of my pancake into my mouth. As the elevator doors opened I swallowed the pancakes with Annie wishing us luck, and luck for scoring later, then Ian and I walked to the other tributes.

I grabbed more knives then threw them on the center of target, then saw Ian throw an axe to the neck of a target. I saw the girl from District 7 next to him throwing axes at an alarming speed, but at least Ian was accurate. The girl from District 6 had a huge axe and waked the dummy with it, and I felt my stomach lurch when I looked at her; I can tell she's tough. Just looking at her, you wouldn't suspect how talented she is, but she's really good, especially because she's not from a career district. (1, 2, or 4)

I went to Ian, and he smiled saying "Hey." quietly. "Hi." I whispered back grabbing an average sized axe, then said "Should I throw this?" "Sure." I smiled, then lifted my arm, and threw it with all my might to the head of a dummy.

"Wow." Ian whispered, then I said "Think of you're family, and how much you want to see them again, then you do a lot better. Try it." He looked back to a dummy and lifted his right arm, then I saw his eyes flicker with a look of desire, and he threw the axe to the heart of a dummy with a loud _thud. _Even the girl from District 7 looked at him a little surprised, and he blushed slightly from the attention every one of the game makers were giving him.

I smiled, then said "Perfect. You'll do fine for scoring later." He grinned and I whispered "You good with wiring for land mines?" "Yeah." "Good, half of our wiring for school happens when I'm still half asleep." he chuckled and said "Yeah, once your brother woke me up as I was wiring the electrical box. I still did it right, but didn't remember what happened later that until William told me." "You did it right and didn't remember you were working on it. Basically it sounds like you can do it in your sleep, literally." "Yeah pretty much." he said in an ironic tone, and I laughed.

A trainer called over everyone and said "Scoring is starting in five minutes, all of the tributes please wait in that room." she said pointing to her left, and we walked over, sitting in numerical order. I was on Ian's right, and the girl from District 6 was to my right. Again, it was really awkward for everyone to be together. After a while, we heard an eerie computerized voice say "Erika Emerson." I looked to Ian, and he whispered "Good luck." "You too."

I stood up as confidently as I could right now, _just be yourself Erika_. The doors opened and I walked in front of the game makers saying "Erika Emerson, District 5." with detectable strength in my voice, and the head game maker examined me with his bright blue eyes. It was Seneca Crane. After a couple of seconds, he nodded and I turned to the many weapons I was open to, then went to the knives. I picked some knives, then stood in front of a bunch of dummies waiting for them to light up, indicating which ones to hit. One on my left did, and I threw a knife, then saw one on my right, threw another, and heard one behind me then threw the knife to that one, heard one on my left behind me, threw one to there, then finally one on my right behind me hitting it. I looked over to the game makers who were intently watching me, then Seneca Crane said "Thank you. You may go." "Thank you." I said then turned and walked out back to the room with other tributes.

I stared ahead of me and heard "Ian Forester." then looked at him. He got up and I whispered "Remember what I told you." as he walked by. He nodded looking back, then I sat down in my chair with an empty one to my left, that was Ian's, and the girl from District 6 on my right. We waited for about five minutes, and then Ian walked out. When he walked in, I stood up, then walked out of the room with him to go upstairs feeling somewhat relieved. I just have to find out my score, which makes my stomach somersault just thinking about it; I didn't even look at where the knives landed because I was too focused on the technique.

After I changed into my pajamas, Annie, Brielle, Vienna, Lilian, Elizabeth, Ian, and I sat in the living room for the scores to be televised. The careers had menacing looks on their faces as their scores were featured, and I shuddered because they were 9 or 10 out of 12.

"Erika Emerson District 5, with a score of... 11." WHAT?! Everyone gasped and I saw myself on the screen and the number 11 appear, then I found myself speechless. They were congratulating me, then we heard "Ian Forester, from District 5 with a score of... 9." We congratulated him on his high score, then I saw the girl from district 6 on the screen and the number 11, which didn't really surprise me. But it did, because game makers do not score that high so easily. I missed her name because I was still in shock, but not the number of course.

How do I explain my score for interviews tomorrow, or better yet, how do I do interviews tomorrow?


	7. Chapter 7

"ERIKA!" "WHAT?!" "GET UP, YOU HAVE INTERVIEWS TODAY!" I heard Annie scream back through the door, and I threw a pillow at it like I do every morning turning my face into the pillow. Annie and I weren't arguing and I wasn't being some sort of brat- it's become a joke to yell when she wakes me up.

I went to breakfast in my pajamas, then sat down at the table begging to eat my eggs. Ian walked in in his pajamas, and smiled to me. I smiled and he said "Good morning." sitting next to me. "Good morning." I said after I swallowed, then Annie walked in saying "Both of you take a shower and wash your hair once you're finished with breakfast; Lilian, Vienna, and Elizabeth are getting right to work after as soon as you get dressed. They'll be waiting downstairs. Your interview clothes will be on the counter in your bathrooms. Okay?"

Ian and I nodded, then she said "Good. Now I have to go to the lobby really fast, so just keep eating. I'll be right back." She shut the door behind her, and we kept eating.

"Tomorrow, we go into the arena." I said braking the silence. Ian nodded sadly, and said "Allies?" "Of course. How should I find you, what if you aren't next to me during the countdown." "Do your best to find me, and I'll do the same for you. Normally they go in numerical order by district, so I wouldn't worry about that problem too much." "Okay. And don't go deep into the cornucopia, please. Don't even go unless you're far ahead of everyone else." "I know, same for you." I sighed, and nodded saying "Okay, but you do realize that we will eventually need a weapon to stay alive, even if it's cutting the leaf of a plant or something." "I know."

We waited in silence, then Annie came back reading her schedule as usual, then said "You guys finished?" We nodded and she said "Go ahead and get ready, Lilian, Vienna, and Elizabeth will be waiting for you downstairs."

Ian and I made our way upstairs, and I said "Hope they won't put too much makeup on you." then heard him snort with laughter. "Same for you." "Thanks." he nodded and we went into our rooms, then I showered and washed my hair like Annie instructed me to do. On the counter was a navy blue dress, that I picked up and let fall to the ground.

It was absolutely beautiful, and of course would flow when I walked. It had straps that fell onto my arms, with a sleeve that was airy and had a gap all the way down my arm. The top of the dress had some sort of pattern, basically looking like the fabric was woven together with five strands. I stepped through the dryer in the shower feeling my hair blow back from the air, then changed into the dress immediately. I smiled looking down at it, then went straight to the living room for Lilian, Vienna, and Elizabeth.

Their faces lit up when the saw what I was wearing, the Lilian said "You look beautiful. Come on, let's get your makeup done." taking my hand. She led me down the hallway to a room I sit in while they put makeup on me, which has a chair, three way mirror, a dresser, and a beautiful view out of the expensive curtains.

I sat down, and they went straight to work. Vienna was busy working on my hands, Lilian was working away at my makeup, and Elizabeth was working with my hair. I sat patiently for who knows how long, then then the three of them stood in front of me with smiles on their faces. Lilian led me to the mirror, and again I was stunned at my appearance. I couldn't stop staring at myself; My makeup wasn't extremely heavy, but I had navy blue eyeshadow, and a soft orange lip gloss mixed with my naturally dark red lips, which looked beautiful. Elizabeth had pulled my hair half up and put tighter curls falling a couple inches above my elbows, which looked beautiful.

"Wait a second, I almost forgot. I'll be right back." Lilian said running out the door, then came back putting the nuclear equation bracelet on my hand. I grinned saying "Thank you." "Your welcome, people need to remember you're smart." I giggled and they led me out to the living room, where I found Annie, talking to Brielle, and Celeste fixing Ian's tie. Everyone fell silent and I walked forward, then Celeste smoothed out the suit on his right shoulder and walked over to me. Her eyes examined me up and down, then a grin spread across her face. "Perfect. You look even more beautiful than I imagined. Navy blue sure loves you." I giggled and said "And I love navy blue; it's my favorite color."

I looked to Ian and couldn't stop staring at him. He was wearing a black suit and black tie with a white collared shirt, and shined shoes with creased pants. Ian had his eyes on me as well, then Annie looked at her watched and squeaked nervously. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe how much time has passed! I have to get you guys downstairs." Brielle stood up and said "Erika, Ian. Before you go, I have to get you some advice. First of all, be yourselves, they will love you. But do not, and I can't emphasize it enough, DO NOT say anything that could be taken as a remark against the Capitol. Don't give away any of your plans, don't give any hints on what you're going to do about weapons in that arena. If you do, the Careers will take the knifes from you Erika, and axes from you Ian, then use them against you. Got it?" Ian and I nodded, then she said "Good luck. I'll see you both soon." then Annie led us into the elevator with my stomach doing somersaults over, and over, and over, and over.

* * *

Annie led us through all these hallways and wished us luck leaving us backstage behind the tributes from District 4. I was behind the boy, which kind of freaked me out because of two main reasons. One, they both look REALLY mean, and both volunteered for the games. And two, they are both really strong. Literally the girl from District 4 is about 6' tall. I am stronger than most girls my age thankfully, but I still do not want to run into these two in the arena.

The girl from District 1 was being interviewed in her beautiful golden dress, and she seemed very pleased to be in the games; she did volunteer after all. The boy from her District was extremely excited for the games, as well with the tributes from District 2. The tributes from District 3 seemed nice, they were quiet but very polite. Finally the two from District 4 went ahead of me, then I felt my stomach lurch again. I'm next!

The boy from District 4 shook hands with the interviewer, then I took a nervous breath. Ian whispered in my ear "Good luck." "Thanks, you too." I said smiling to him, then he returned it with us hearing "Ladies and gentleman, from District 5, please welcome, Erika Emerson!" I put a smile on my face and walked onto the stage waving to the audience, then shook hands with the interviewer sitting down on a comfortable chair.

"Welcome Erika." "Thank you." "How is the Capitol?" "It's very nice." "Good. I would hope so. Tell me about your family." "Well, I live with my parents, my fourteen year old sister Katherine, and my twin brother William." "Wow, you have a twin brother?" "Yes I do," I took advantage of this moment and sighed looking down to my hands and said "Will and I are really close."

I wasn't lying, but I might as well get the extra sympathy. "It would be nice for you to see him wouldn't it?" "Yes. And everyone else too." "Of course." "I would give anything to see them again." "And I know you will." "I will." "I must say that your stylist has come up with quite nice things." "Thank you, I completely agree." "For the opening ceremonies, my heart stopped. Wouldn't you agree folks?" he said and the crowd cheered. I grinned and he said "If my heart stopped then, tonight I don't know how to describe it tonight." the crowd roared in agreement, and I said "Thank you." "Now what's that on your wrist?" I held up my wrist as elegantly as I could, then he said "E=mc2?" "It's the equation for nuclear energy. back in District 5 we use it all the time, especially in our nuclear power plants, and a lot in school."

"Wow. Do you have a favorite subject in school?" "Physics..." I said giggling, then he said "You must be pretty smart then." I shrugged saying "I find it interesting. Everyone says I'm smart." "I can tell you really are." "Thank you. And I forgot to mention my other favorite class is orchestra." "Orchestra? I didn't know you played an instrument?" "I play the cello." "How many years?" "Seven." "Wow. I would love to hear you play." "Maybe I can." "That would be great. Now, we're starting to run short on time, so I must ask... Do you feel prepared for tomorrow?" No, please not that question.

I spoke right away trying not to show hesitation or uneasiness, then said "I've improved so much in the last week, and definitely learned a lot, so I'm more prepared than I ever imagined I would be." "Good. I think we're out of time. It was a pleasure meeting you Erika." "Likewise." I said shaking his hand, then he said "Erika Emerson, District 5!" I stood up and the crowd roared, then I bowed, waved, and walked offstage.

"Please welcome Ian Forester, from District 5!" the interviewer said, then he walked out with his perfect smile, and shook hands with the interviewer sitting where I was. He answered politely to all the questions, and was extremely nice; just being himself. The teenage girls in the audience roared for him, which was to be expected.

"Do you play any instruments?" "Yeah, I play the double bass and the piano." "Really?" Ian nodded and the interviewer said "We have musical bunch from your district this year I see. How long have you played each instrument?" "I've played the bass for six years, with my parents' help because they both played the bas in school. And I have played the piano for four years." "WIth private lessons I assume?" "No actually, I just played with my grandparents' piano every time I went over to their house, and never really stopped playing then." "So you can read the music, and everything?" "Yep." "Wow, I'd like to hear you as well." Ian nodded smiling, then the interviewer asked a couple more questions, which Ian continued to answer well.

"Are you ready for the arena?" "I'm more ready than I've ever been." he said, then the time was up, so they shook hands standing up, and again the crowd roared. Ian was too sweet to not have any sponsors, me, I tried to be the same. Ian met me backstage, then we congratulated each other and watched the rest of the interviews, which were good. The girl from District 6 was similar to me, I noticed, but not so much everyone else. Everyone was nice, but she even held herself like me. It was almost weird.

After interviews ended, Annie took us back upstairs, then everyone congratulated us, then Ian and I got ready for bed being exhausted from today.

"Sleep well." he said and I nodded. "Thanks, you too." We hesitated for a second, then we hugged each other tightly for a while. He lifted me a little and kissed me, then said "See you tomorrow." "Goodnight."

We shut the door behind us, and I fell asleep in my bed with my heart already pounding for tomorrow; when we officially go into the Hunger Games arena.


	8. Chapter 8

"ERIKA!" I heard Annie scream at the top of her lungs through the door. "GET UP, YOUR FLIGHT TO THE ARENA LEAVES IN TWO HOURS!" I felt faint remembering the reason why I'm here, now that she reminded me. I groaned loudly and shouted "I'M GETTING UP!" then heard her footsteps fade as she walked down the hallway.

I held up one of my ivory white hands and saw it shaking, then gulped nervously and took unsteady steps over to my closet, seeing olive green cargo pants, and a navy blue v-neck shirt, then brown boots with buckles on my leg, ankle, and by my heels. I pulled them out and slumped over to the bathroom and took a shower pressing the buttons for three deep cleanings, and washing my hair, then stepped through the powerful dryer and pulled on my clothes.

I walked down the hallway to the table for breakfast, seeing Ian in the same clothes as me, and sat next to him.

"Hey." he said calmly with a pleasant smile, and then I smiled weakly and managed to say "Hey." then picked up my fork with my hand shaking even more than before.

"Erika, your hand." he said gently grabbing my arm, and we both watched it vibrate. "I'm scared." I whispered, then put my fork back on my plate. "You'll be okay." he said weaving his fingers through mine, then lowered it to the seat of my chair. I smiled feeling a lot better and squeezed his hand saying "Thanks. I'm sorry." "Don't be." "I don't want to go into the arena, especially with those careers," then I took a nervous breath "And I really don't want to loose you."

There was a chilling computerized voice that said "All tributes must be on the aircraft in one hour." and we both shuddered. Ian had sorrow in his eyes and said "I really don't want to loose you Erika. I won't let anyone get to you." "You really don't have to Ian." he sighed and shrugged, then said "I wish there wasn't just one winner. Or the games at all." "I know. Maybe there can be more than one." I said knowing that probably won't happen.

"We'll be fine." he said wrapping me into a hug, then we leaned back in our chairs, and nodded, and heard Annie's footsteps approaching the dining room.

She sat down looking excited, and then Brielle walked in with Celeste, Vienna, Lilian, and Elizabeth. Lilian sat to my left, and Brielle then started instructing us on how to be careful around the cornucopia, and a lot of helpful information that I would have never figured out. Brielle stayed quiet in her games, but she was definitely the most clever in her games. I've always heard that people from District 5 are smart and clever, which made me feel a little better. And in the middle of her advice, the computerized voice announced "All tributes must be on the aircraft in twenty minutes." making the food I was swallowing come right back into my throat, and I coughed loudly, then drank water to wash it down.

"Good luck guys, I have to get you to your plane before it takes off." We hugged everyone goodbye, and I saw everyone looking really sad. "I actually saw tears in everyone's eyes. Annie hugged both Ian and I, then Brielle pressed a button on the elevator, then the doors opened to the ground floor, with cars awaiting outside, 12 cars actually.

We got into a black one, then it drove to an airport and parked on the taxiway. We got out of the car and hugged Brielle who said "Good luck. I know you'll both do great." then she looked around and over her shoulder, and whispered into our ears "Make the Capitol love you more than they already do, maybe you both can win." we looked at her a little shocked and she nodded with a smile, then gave us a gentle push towards the plane. I love planes, but really don't want to go on this one.

"N-340, top speed 2600 miles per hour, engine size 980 cubic centimeters..." I muttered to myself quietly as we walked towards the plane. "Good luck." Ian and I both said at the same time, then we walked in and took a seat with me next to the boy from District 4 and Ian on my right. The tributes from District 6 arrived after us and sat on the right side of Ian, the girl actually next to him.

"Give me your arm." A female peacekeeper said, then I held out my pale forearm, and she stabbed it with a long white stick. Oddly enough, shots tickle me, so I giggled a little bit. Some tributes stared at me like I had five heads, same with the peace keeper, then she stood there and shook her head as she took the needle out of my arm. "Shots tickle me." I said quietly, then she said "I guess that's better than them hurting." and she stuck it into Ian's arm, who winced a little. "So this didn't hurt you?" he whispered quietly, and I shrugged. "A little, but not that bad. I'm so nervous it was more of a numb feeling rather than pain. Needles don't hurt me, but something this size would have if I wasn't so scared." I whispered quietly so nobody else would hear.

The plane took off, and let me add that this was the MOST awkward plane ride, EVER. I almost can't believe I didn't want to get off, because next is the arena. All of a sudden, the aircraft went dark, and the lights inside of it switched on, making us all look around at it. It went dark, because we have entered the arena. The tributes turned a shade paler, including me, and I felt the plane descend for landing. We touched down and were escorted by peace keepers away to launch rooms, with sounds of motors and technology controlling the arena echoing through the underground hallways. I wanted to scream, but held my head high with my naturally straight posture and a fierce look on my face so nobody would suspect my nerves.

Ian walked behind me with two peacekeepers on either side of him, the boy from District 4 in front of me, so on and so forth in numerical order. Well at least I'll be standing next to Ian, but on the down side I have an intimidating career on my other side. Normally nobody scares me, but when you're about to fight until death, anybody is a threat, especially a trained person with a 6' 3" stature.

We were let in to our rooms, then I found Lilian waiting for me. I ran into her arms shaking violently, and she said "I need to do your hair."

I turned around, and she started working away. She started French braiding two braids, then joined them into one long braid and tied it. "It looks beautiful." "Thank you Lilian." "Hold out your wrist." I did and she put the nuclear equation bracelet on making me smile. "Thank you." She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, then we heard the same computerized voice from earlier say "Thirty seconds."

I took shaky breaths, and Lilian helped me into a jacket that was water repellent, kept you warm in the cold, but cool in heat. My outfit was pretty light, and I really hope the arena isn't a desert, or hot because I don't do very well with heat.

"Twenty seconds."

She zipped up the jacket, then hugged me once more saying "You'll win Erika. You're the strongest tribute I've ever met, never stop being that way. One last thing..." She handed me the note from my family, then I put it in one of my jacket pockets saying "Thank you."

"Ten seconds."

I stepped into the glass tube, which slid shut silently behind me, then looked at Lilian through it. She pressed three fingers to her lips, then held them in the air, which I was surprised to see a Capitol person do. It's a farewell symbol in Panem. I returned it, then felt myself start being risen into the arena. There was a blinding light, then I heard a loud roar. Once I could see, I saw that I was in the middle of an ocean. The sea crashed against cliffs, with a forest on them. The arena was beautiful, but I really don't want to dive in and have the water be poisonous, or some creature come up and try to drown me. Ian was to my right, then I saw the golden Cornucopia on the shore of the ocean, to the right of the cliffs. It's a good thing I can swim fast, but again I have the CAREERS from District 4, the fishing District who have been swimming before they could walk, next to me.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..."

Everyone was jumpy, as usual, and I felt my stomach turn by the second.

"43, 42, 41, 40..."

Right now, my family is probably watching the TV in the living room. I can't loose my mind, I have to stay strong especially for them.

"24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19..."

I going to try swimming for weapons, but take Brielle's advice if I don'g make it in time- run. It's probably a 50 yard swim, luckily that's not a big deal because my mom had suggested William, Katherine, and I join a swim team, which has competed to be the fastest team in the district. And she thought it would be a good day because apparently we've always loved the water, and she had to drag us out of a pool when we were little. I just hope I can out swim the others, maybe the ones from District 4 spent a lot of time training with weapons rather than swimming, hopefully. Yeah right Erika.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Let the 73rd Annual Hunger Games begin." We heard a gong, then I leaped into the water and started swimming as fast as I could. The boy from 4 and I were both racing each other, each of us occasionally swimming faster than the other. I thought again of my family, which forced me to swim even faster, then I got ahead of him. I reached the shore with him about three yards behind me , then I ran to the cornucopia as fast as my legs could carry me.

There were weapons everywhere, and backpacks, but what do I choose? I took three backpacks and shoved as many handfuls of knives I could grab into them, grabbed some axes, then took some knives in my hands and jacket, and started to run out of the cornucopia, then saw the boy from District 4 right in front of me with a trident being plunged at my face. I somehow missed it, then made a run for it, seeing Ian and some other tributes arriving. I ran to him and yanked on his arm saying "Come on, I already have weapons! Run!"

He and I ran past other tributes who were fighting each other. We ran straight into the forest, and I shoved a backpack in his arms saying "I filled these with knives and axes." "Good, thanks." "Uh-huh." I said, then we picked up even more speed and ran until we found a cave.

"Do you think anyone's in there?" I said breathing heavily, and he said "I don't know." through breathing the same way as me. We heard running, then the fifteen year old girl from District 3 saw us and screamed, then her hands flew to her mouth with her turning even more pale than she already was.

"Please don't kill me, I don't have a weapon." she said hoarsely, then Ian and I sighed with relief. "We won't." I said, I could always tell she was innocent, I kind of felt bad for her. I then held out a hand for her to shake saying "Allies?" she smiled and shook it saying "Allies." then shook hands with Ian.

"I'm Annabelle." "Erika." "Ian." She smiled and said "Thank you." "No thank you. Do you need weapons?" She nodded and I said "Here." handing her a backpack, and she said "Geez, that's heavy." "I stuffed it with knives, the girl from District 2 not going to be too happy..." Annabelle chuckled and put it on, then Ian through a rock into the cave to see if anyone had arrived before us. No response came, so we went in. I heard a splash beneath me, then saw that I had stepped in water, which happened to be about as deep as my knee level. I smiled, then licked the tip of my finger not tasting any salt, and said "No salt."

Ian and Annabelle pulled out water bottles from their backpacks, and filled them with water. I took out a bottle and filled it, then we drank from each of our bottles. We emptied the contents that came with the backpacks, and found dehydrated fruit, nuts, and dried beef and bacon. I was still full from breakfast, as was Annabelle and Ian, so we put the food back in our bags and planned out what we'd do, with Ian insisting on taking the first watch at night. Annabelle and I agreed on him waking me up next, then watching two hours, and waking her up for the remainder of the night. By evening, I was starving, and got out the nuts.

"They're walnuts!" Annabelle said sounding irritated, and Ian groaned. "I'm hungry!" I shouted at the nut clenching it into a fist so hard, that it cracked. They both stared at me in shock, then I said "Want it?" "You can have it." They both said, and I popped it into my mouth. "That's Erika for you." Ian said chuckling, then I laughed at Annabelle's shocked expression.

To pass time, I French braided Annabelle's beautiful red hair, then we heard running coming our way. The girl from District 6 leaned against a tree outside of the cave entrance not noticing us, with a hand on her diaphragm breathing like she ran a mile, which most likely just happened. She looked in the way she had come from waiting, with us watching. We were frozen, and held our breath. She sighed with relief, then closed her eyes, and turned our way, then reopened them seeing us, and froze gripping the large axe similar to the one she used in training. We stared at each other in complete shock for about three seconds, then I said "Did you run form someone?"

I think she was a little surprised as my more friendly gesture, and she hesitantly said "Yeah." "We're not gonna kill you." Ian said, then she sighed with relief saying "Thank God!" "Allies?" I said holding out my hand like I did with Annabelle, and she took it smiling saying "Allies. I'm Hazel." "Erika."

She shook hands with Annabelle and Ian, who introduced themselves, then sat down next to me. "Who was after you." "Well, I running from the Careers, all six of them are teamed up." "You must run pretty fast." I said, and she sighed shrugging. "I forced myself to keep going, it was no use fighting them." We all nodded in agreement, and she said "I got stuck in the Cornucopia bloodbath." "You did?" Annabelle asked, and Hazel nodded.

I was grabbing a knife off the wall and the girl from District 10 knocked me down and nearly chocked me to death. I reached for the knife, but couldn't find it, and had already lost my vision from the lack of air, but somehow found it, and stabbed her..." "Wow." Ian said, then I added "I'm glad you're okay." she smiled, and said "It was terrifying. Then the crazy girl from District 7 found me about an hour ago." "Crazy?" I asked, then Annabelle said "Isn't she thirteen?"

"She's insane!" Hazel hissed, and I said "She seemed so innocent and quiet." "That's what I though, with those big blue innocent eyes, sandy blonde hair, and the extremely skinny frame, I thought the same thing. She's a monster! She chased me and I dodged a bunch of axes she threw, one flew past my head, and she threw it with her eyes _closed._ Do not get in a fight with her, we even ended up fighting, I just ran, and didn't even bother killing her once I knocked her to the ground because she was getting out a throwing axe. It would have been plunged into my chest had I not outran her."

We all gaped in shock at her story, and she said "I do not want to run into her, very few people scare me, and she's one of them. Along with her are the careers." "I just hope she doesn't ally with the careers." Ian said, and we shuddered at the thought.

We told Hazel about our shifts, and put her in after me, and Hazel agreed to wake Annabelle after two hours.

"You hungry?" I asked Hazel, who's stomach growled really loud after I asked. We all burst out laughing, and she said "Famished." I got out the bag of walnuts, and clenched my fists hearing them crack, then handed them to her. She didn't look surprised, then I handed her the bag saying "There's more if you want. We have eight more bags." She took more and clenched her fists, then shoved them into her mouth.

"So you can do that like Erika?" Annabelle said, and Hazel nodded with a huge grin making us laugh again. Annabelle, Hazel, and I laid on the ground with Ian sitting up to keep watch, and I felt relieved that I had this many people on my side. I looked at Ian who was intently watching outside, who gripped an axe in his hand.

For interviews he was himself; sweet, kind, and innocent. Seeing him carrying an axe wasn't the real him, but it was because that's how he was protecting us. He was completely himself, but not at the same time.

He still has the sweetness in his kind brown eyes, but I know that if someone attacks, that look will be gone during the fight.

And that'll happen especially to me when it comes to protecting them, especially when I think of William.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter is longer than I thought it would be, but there's more to come, hopefully later today it'll be done!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Erika." I felt my shoulder get nudged gently, then I opened my eyes lazily, and saw Ian with moonlight on his face gently shaking me awake. "I'm awake." I said and sat up rubbing my eyes. "You sure you want to take watch?" "Yeah, it's fine. Just go ahead and lay down."

He laid on the ground, and I said holding up the backpack full of knives and axes "Want a pillow? It's not the most comfortable." He laughed softly and shook his head no and said "No thanks." I took out a knife and left the backpack slightly opened, and gripped one in my hand. It's blade gleamed in the moonlight and I lightly touched the tip of it and sucked in a breath of pain. Even barely touching it will cut you, which made me shudder.

"You okay?" Ian asked quietly, and I smiled a little. "The knife's just a little sharp." "Oh." "Get some sleep Ian, don't worry about me." I said gently ruffling his hair, making him smile and blush a little, then he closed his eyes, and I looked to everyone else. Annabelle was sleeping peacefully with a knife on her finger tips, then she turned over and extended her arm out and took a deep breath in her sleep. She looks even more innocent in her sleep, and so does Hazel. Hazel turned over and pulled her large axe closer in to her. I'm glad we came across her, she turned out to be really nice and quite funny, and a she's a tough person to keep you going. She reminds me of, well, me.

I looked back outside into the forest and could hear the roar of the sea and the waves crashing into the cliffs. For a while, I stared outside listening to the peaceful sounds of nature, and shuddered because they made such a horrible place so perfect and beautiful. I was thinking about all of my family, and how much I miss them, then all of a sudden I heard a bloodcurdling scream making me jump what felt like two feet off the ground. Annabelle, Hazel, and Ian jumped up wide awake gripping their weapons, and we looked at each other hearing a cannon blast.

We heard running, then saw the girl from District 1 run past the cave opening, with the girl from District 7 running after hear, with the look of a wild animal in her eyes, raising an axe and throwing it. We saw the axe glide through the moonlight and plunge into the back of the girl from District 1, who screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground from the force of the axe. The girl from District 7 looked around wildly, with her back to us, then ran off past the dying girl.

Ian, Hazel, Annabelle and I looked at each other in complete shock, and then there was a cannon blast. "What just happened?" Annabelle whispered hoarsely, then Hazel said "I told you she's insane! When she sees you, her eyes, like, completely change. She looked like a wild animal!" We all nodded in agreement and I said "I think everyone's gone. You guys should get back to sleep." They nodded and laid back down, and I gripped my knife even harder now a from that frightening experience.

We heard the beginning of the Capitol's anthem and we all looked up into the sky and saw the girl from District 1's picture. She was a career tribute and volunteered, so her picture had a slight smile. I looked over to her dead body, with her eyes open and a look of utter agony on her pretty face. The boy from District 3 appeared in the sky, then I heard Annabelle choke on a sob. We looked to her, and she cried into her hands, then Hazel swept her into a tight embrace, and gently rubbed her back. Ian and I watched them, and looked at each other just a little surprised, then back to them. I know the Capitol is going to have a lot of sympathy for us, I can tell.

"It's okay Annabelle..." Hazel said as Annabelle shook beneath her arms, then we looked back up into the sky with Hazel still comforting Annabelle. The boy from District 6 appeared in the sky, and Hazel stared with an almost cold stare back at it. The boy from District 7 was on, the girl from District 8 who's scream woke up Annabelle, Ian, and Hazel. The boy from 8, boy from 9, girl from 10, who made Hazel shudder, both from 11. Ten were already gone within the first day.

"I'm sorry." Annabelle sniffled, then Hazel moved so we could see Annabelle and put an arm around her, then Annabelle said "I've known Isaac since we were in preschool, he told me he liked me last night, and I told him the same thing. He died by putting himself in front of me, when an axe from the crazy girl from 7 was thrown at me while we were at the cornucopia. I didn't say anything to you guys so I wouldn't burst into tears. I feel horrible. He and I were friends forever, we've seen each other grow up- and I don't know how I can deal with this." She wailed again into her shaking pale hands, and Hazel hugged her again as Annabelle sobbed harder.

Ian and I gave each other a worried look; Annabelle and Isaac were in pretty much the same situation as Ian and I, and I know Ian would have done the exact same thing that Isaac did for Annabelle.

Hazel looked at Ian and I, and we gave her a sympathetic look in return with a small smile and node. She smiled and buried her nose into Annabelle's shoulder. Annabelle sobbed and said again "I'm so sorry." "Don't be." I said.

"Thanks guys." Annabelle said sniffing. "What are we going to do about that girl, you know...?" Hazel asked. "You mean about Willow? That's the girl from District 7." Annabelle said, then Hazel nodded. We shrugged, and Ian said "I don't know. She is trouble for sure, but how would anyone be able to get to her, I mean look at the girl from District 1." He nodded over to her body, then I said "And she was trained, and confident." "Maybe that's what costed her. Her confidence." Annabelle said, and we nodded in agreement.

"Maybe..." Hazel said, and we sat there thinking for a while. "Well, let's worry about it later, just have your weapons ready, and don't be fooled by her innocent looks." Ian said. "You guys need some sleep, it's still my shift." I said, then they laid down again. "Goodnight." I whispered, then they all said in sync "Goodnight."

* * *

After about a half hour, Hazel started to stir, then gasped, and sat straight up. "You okay?" I asked. "I had a dream Willow was after me." "Oh, I'm sorry." "I'm okay, don't worry. That was scary. She had that crazy look; her eyes looked angry with dilated pupils, she had bleeding lips in a bloodthirsty smile, and threw a bloody axe at me, and I woke up watching it just before it hit me."

She sighed and shuddered, then motioned for her to sit next to me, and she moved right next to me. "Your fine Hazel. We won't let her get you. I promise." She looked at me with a completely genuine smile, and she said "Thanks Erika." I nodded and said "Don't think about Willow. I'll distract you. What's your family like?"

She chuckled and nodded, and said sarcastically "Well, I live in District 6 with my parents..." I snorted with laughter making her laugh with me, and she said "I have three brothers, and a sister who's 12, and the oldest of my brothers is 15. There's a 14 year old, and youngest of my brothers is 13." A look of longing came to her face and she sighed saying "I miss them."

"I miss my family too." "What are they like?" "I live with both of my parents, my 14 year old sister, and twin brother." "I remember you talking about them during the interview." "Yeah, and you mentioned your siblings." "Yep. You said you're close with your twin brother." "I am. You couldn't find any pair of twins closer. We are literally inseparable." Hazel frowned and said "I'm sorry this happened to you." "So am I. Thanks Hazel." "All of us wish that we could see our families. Do you know about Ian's family?" "Yeah. My parent's are friends, and they live literally 5 houses down the street from us. I've known Ian since preschool, like how Annabelle knew Isaac. My brother and Ian are pretty close friends actually. Ian's sweet..." I said looking at him, then saw Hazel's eyes follow mine to him sleeping, looking more innocent than ever.

She smiled and said "Yeah, I could always tell he was." "I miss it back home though." "I do too. You know that my mom's getting a job transfer to District 5? I was supposed to move today actually. The flight would have left during the countdown..." "Aww. You would have loved District 5. Do you know where you would have lived?" "North eastern side, by the great lake." "That's where I live." "How funny!" "We would've gone to school with each other probably." "Yeah."

"I wanted to ask you about your district partner. Did you know him?" Hazel sighed and shook her head gritting her teeth, then said "I did know him. Tried to annoy me in school for years and years. We never got along. He would have gone after me in the cornucopia, but the girl from District 10 had already done that for him." Then she sighed an annoyed huff, and added "He was pretty bitter towards me, never liked me and I never liked him. Anyone like that to you?" "Yeah." I said thinking of someone named Spencer." then hands flew to my mouth, and she laughed. "Oh Erika, as if nobody knows from your school."

"Well, you there's those few people that you know, that you want to slap really hard. And he's one of them. Along with a couple of his friends..." I said gritting my teeth. "That's exactly the same case with my district partner- his name's James." "But other than those few, everything's pretty good at school."

"Back in District 6, it gets interesting at school. I have to tell you a hilarious story, I know you're gonna laugh. We have to take a mechanic class every year, so this year I took vehicle engines this year. I did aircraft engines last year." "Lucky, we have to take classes on how to rewire electrical boxes, and work at power plants." She shrugged and said "Anyways, I was stuck with James for a project in mechanics; we had to take an engine apart, then put it back together. So one day, I went to get another wrench, and heard crashing sounds, then turned around to find our engine bouncing up and down, literally. He didn't bolt the dang thing shut!" I laughed, imagining the event, and she said "I was furious! The pistons were definitely working, with enough force to get it three feet off the ground!" "What kind of engine was it?" "It was a two cylinder, nothing that big." "Oh. Well that's still annoying." "Yep. It really was. I had to literally chuck a wrench at the wires that powered it, and disconnect it that way while it was bouncing. Then I found out, after we had gotten our grade, that he purposely unbolted it knowing it was going to bounce."

"He did it-" "For attention." she finished for me. "I would have screamed at him." "Oh I did, don't worry. Now that I look back on it, it was kind of funny. Something I definitely won't forget. It was frustrating when it happened though." "Oh I'm sure it was. What about you, anything that almost made you rip out your hair?"

I chuckled, and thought for a second. "In school?" She shrugged and I said "Because loads of weird things happen to me everywhere." "Story of my life." she muttered, and I snorted with laughter. "Well the average day for me... I'll tell you of one just last week. So in the morning, there was a bird literally sitting on a 90 degree surface, otherwise knowns as my house outside on the patio. Then in first period, a bird flew in, so we spent much of the period ducking. My brother got up to turn something in, and ducked to the ground along with five other people , then eventually both Ian and I as well. After that, while I was taking a history exam, someone in the hallway gagged loudly leaving us just sitting there staring out the door. And I fell asleep during math because a dog was barking from three o'clock in the morning until I went to school, so I didn't sleep well. Physics was just, weird, it always is. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was something after that, but I don't even remember. "

Hazel laughed and said "Sounds like my average day." "Story of my life."

I yawned, and she said "Why don't you sleep, it's my shift anyway." "Okay." "Thanks." we both said at the same time. "What for?" she asked, then I smiled and said "For talking to me, and not wanting to kill me." Hazel chuckled and said "Thanks for being a friend Erika, and I'm being serious. I never thought I'd make friends here, that everyone would want to kill me, and have me be lost to the world." "That's exactly how I feel. Thanks for being a friend Hazel." She and I looked at each other with a look saying that we'd never turn on each other, like the look Ian and I had this morning.

"Goodnight." "Goodnight."

Hazel looked outside with moonlight shining on her pretty face, making her skin even paler than it already was, and her red hair glistening in the light. She held an axe in her hand, and watched carefully outside. I could trust her, she's like me. She's tough, a good fighter, but really nice, loyal and protective. I just wish we weren't stuck in the arena, and maybe we won't be.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, we ate more food from the backpacks, and filled up our water bottles. Hazel and I had to share mine. While we were eating, four cannon blasts went off, then we went back to eating after waiting for more.

"I'll wash it out." Hazel said taking the water bottle, then bent over the flowing water to the right of her. I sat by her, and heard Ian and Annabelle deep in conversation already. Hazel groaned under her breath and shook her head, then I said "What's wrong?" "Just have a song stuck in my head, and I can't get it out." "I'm assuming you don't like it." "I love it. But it makes me even more homesick. My mom sang it to me forever, and I sang it with her."

"Sing it." She dropped the bottle and said "Sing it? Now?" "Yeah. You'll feel better I promise." "What if I'm not good?" "Then why would you mom have sang it with you if you were bad? I promise it'll make you feel better."

She opened her mouth hesitantly, then said "You're serious?" "Dead serious." She looked to Ian and Annabelle, who didn't notice our conversation, then back to me shutting her eyes nervously. I can't blame her for being nervous, the whole country's watching.

"I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose-" I grinned recognizing the song my mom always sang with me, then sang the harmony as she sang the melody.

"Fire away, fire away." her eyes popped wide open, which made me grin more, and she smiled as we continued to sing.

"Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."

Ian and Annabelle had stopped speaking, and stared at us in shock, then started clapping. Annabelle turned as white as a sheet looking behind Hazel and I, making us follow her eyes to find Willow's cold blue eyes glaring at us with an inhumane look, she didn't have during training. After a couple of seconds, she ran the opposite direction away from us, an axe with dried blood in her hand.

Hazel and I turned back around, then Hazel said "What's with her, why didn't she attack us?" I shrugged then Ian said "It was the two of you." with Annabelle nodding in agreement. "You made the humane side of her come out, with that song. Sing it again, I'll listen to the words more carefully."

"Switch parts?" Hazel asked me and I said "Sure." which means I start.

I started, then she joined in, and it sounded exactly the same as before. What other similarities do Hazel and I have, now it's voices!

Annabelle and Ian were both smiling as we sang, then she said "'You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium.' Willow can't get you, not when you sing, let alone say, something that strong. That girl's no idiot."

Hazel and I looked at each other, shocked; we just saved all of our lives.

* * *

We heard two more cannon blasts throughout the day, and had the same watch schedule as last night. Again, the Capitol's anthem started to play, and we looked into the sky seeing the fallen from today and yesterday, starting with the girl from District 1. Surprisingly, the careers were all dead, except for the threatening girl from District 2. Isaac's picture was again in the sky, and Annabelle's eyes became watery, but she continued to watch the sky. Both of District 4's tributes were up, the boy from District 6, boy from 7, both from 8, boy from 9, girl from 10, both from 11, and both from 12. So that means it's down to the girl from District 2, Annabelle, me, Ian, Hazel, Willow, and the girl from 9.

"Hey guys," Annabelle said as we were laying down. "I think we should look for more food, the nuts and stuff are going fast." We nodded, and she said "I'll wake you guys up, okay?" We nodded again, and she said "Goodnight." "Goodnight."

I turned over and fell asleep feeling weak from hunger, yet again.

* * *

"Guys get up." Annabelle said shaking us awake. We lazily sat up rubbing our eyes, and she said "Let's go." We stood up yawning and stretching, with Hazel's yawn being loud and drawn out. We laughed and she said "Sorry, I don't normally do that." "It's fine Hazel, you just sound like someone from school, he always yawns like that during tests." "Lovely." she groaned sarcastically.

"I see bananas in that tree!" Annabelle said pointing up, and sure enough she was right. "I'll get them." she said, then before we could protest was already climbing up the tree. "You guys get berries from the bushes, they aren't far from here." she said pointing about ten feet behind us. "I'll stay with you." I called up to her, and she waved it off saying "Just wait here if you don't want to leave me, I'll be down in a second." "Sounds good." Hazel said, then Annabelle nodded and climbed to the bananas.

She grabbed the bananas and looked to a tree next to her, and screamed at the top of her lungs, and quickly jumped to lower branches with amazing agility, narrowly missing an axe that whizzed past her head. "Guys run, it's Willow!"

Willow leaped down the tree as we ran as fast as we could away from the crazy girl. "Oh my gosh my dream's coming true!" Hazel hissed next to me, then we saw Willow draw another axe. "RIGHT!" I screamed, then we turned a sharp right into deeper into the forest. I heard Ian scream hearing an axe, then looked around and saw him dive to the right missing the axe, by a couple of inches. I almost cried, but thank goodness he's okay.

I heard the sound of the ocean getting louder and louder, then noticed the forest thinning out. "How deep is the water off the cliffs?" I asked, then Hazel said "Like 20 feet, I saw while swimming!" "Why?!" Ian and Annabelle shouted behind us, then I shouted "Just jump!" And we approached the end of the forest, about ten feet from the cliff side. "NOW!" Hazel screamed, then we leaped off and dove head first into the deep water.

We surfaced, then looked up seeing Willow taking off her jacket at the cliff side with an evil grin on her face, then leap into a dive. "Swim now!" Ian yelled, then we dove back under swimming as fast as we possibly could. We gained about 100 yards and reached the shore, then looked back underwater and saw Willow floating near the surface, just watching us with a smile on her face. It was creepy, she had her arms spread, and her legs remained unmoving with her arms, and her blonde hair floated around her.

We scrambled out of the water in sopping wet clothes and ran. I looked back to her, and saw that she had given up going after us. I sighed with relief, then we walked back into the forest and back to the cave, then sat on the ground still shaken. "I dropped the bananas." Annabelle said, then we followed her staying close to each other.

"What's this?" Hazel said pointing to a bush with red berries, then Ian and I bent over to take a closer look. We heard a scream, whirled around and saw Willow fighting her. Annabelle managed to knock her to the ground, then Hazel, Ian, and I moved to go and help her, but Willow threw a somewhat large axe into Annabelle's back. "ANNABELLE!" the three of us screamed, running to her aid, and Willow scrambled off the ground.

Annabelle groaned in agony, then I said "Don't even think about it!" as Willow started to run. I was way to infuriated to let her get away, especially because she got Isaac and Annabelle, and more than the careers combined. "Try to catch me 5!" I gritted my teeth and drew a knife throwing one into her neck, making her scream and fall to the ground. I lifted one by my head, then let it fly out of my head, and saw it hit her square in the back.

She lifted a thin frail arm to throw an axe, but dropped her arm from being too weak. I heard a cannon blast, and never saw her move again. I ran away from her back to Hazel and Ian who were bent over, trying to comfort Annabelle, who was groaning in pain.

I bent down to her, and took her right hand into mine, seeing Hazel holding Annabelle's other hand, and Ian resting her head in his lap. At times, her grip tightened more. "I'm okay." she said then whimpered again. "Erika, you're okay." she said with a weak smile showing pain, and I nodded. We each hugged her, then I said "I got her." "You did?" "Yeah." "Good job, I guess." "I couldn't let her get away with what she did." "It hurts." she said gritting her teeth and tightening her grip and turning paler.

"You're okay." "I'm okay, yeah. Agh..." "Annabelle, please don't be in pain any longer." Hazel whimpered, and Ian said "You've done great. Everything's gonna be fine. Thanks for everything you've done for us, and being a great friend." She smiled one of the most happy smiles I've ever seen, and said "Thanks guys. You've been great to me. I know you'll win." "Who?" I asked quietly, then she said "The three of you." We stayed silent, then she said "I know it, it'll be the three of you. Can you do me a huge favor though?" We nodded and she said "I want you to meet my family, at, ow, the funeral. You'll love them, they'd want you there as much as I would. Would the three of you please do that for me?" We nodded hoping that she was right about the three victors idea.

"Would you sing?" she asked hoarsely, turning whiter by the second. Hazel and I nodded, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Ian, sing!" "Huh?" "You'll figure it out! Agh.." "Okay I will..." he said watching us waiting for someone to start. "Ian, you follow Erika's voice whenever you're ready. Start, Erika."

"It's for you and Isaac. Here goes nothing... Bullet proof, nothing to loose-" I nodded to Ian and we both sang "Fire away, fire away." Hazel joined in next as we sang "Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."

Annabelle sighed smiling, and we sang another lullaby we knew: "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound." We sang the first song once more, and she said "Win." hoarsely, then a blank stare entered her beautiful green eyes, her grip loosened completely, and her chest stopped rising and sinking.

I reached over to her and shut her eyes, then we each picked a flower and set them in her hands, which Ian folded over her chest. A dark blue flower from me, emerald green from Hazel, and a bright orange and red one from Ian. They were the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. We looked away from her at each other, then pressed three fingers to our lips and rose them in the air. I knew all the districts were watching us, and we probably made the Capitol have more sympathy for us.

We looked at her one more time, then I felt tears come to my eyes and groaned. "Erika, you okay?" Hazel asked, and I shook my head with an annoyed expression muttering "I don't cry." then clawed the tree next to me staring at Annabelle. "It's okay Erika." she said, and I looked to find tears in her eyes as well. I couldn't hold them in, then wept into Hazel's shoulder, and she wept into mine.

I realized Ian must be feeling really awkward right now, and pulled him on the arm into our hug so he wasn't just standing there watching us. We heard an aircraft engine, then looked one more time at Annabelle who no longer had any sign of agony on her face, and ran away from the sound to the cave. I can't bear to loose Ian or Hazel, especially not like that. There's the girl from District 9, and the girl from District 2- the trained career tribute left to worry about.


	11. Chapter 11

I nervously chewed on the nut I was eating, otherwise known as my dinner, and heard the capitol's anthem seeing the Capitol's seal with "The Fallen" underneath it. I guess they're just showing the people who died today, because Annabelle's image was the first in the sky. I heard a crunching sound, then saw that I had broken a nut, Ian drew a line in the rock floor with a knife, and saw that Hazel broke a walnut with her straight white teeth, somehow.

After her image faded, then Willow's appeared, and we stared back with a cold expression on our faces at it. It disappeared, then a paragraph of writing was in the sky with a game maker's voice to accompany what it said.

"Attention tributes attention. It was forgotten to mention a very important rule about the games. For every mistake made by a game maker, there will be something done to help you. However, there will not be a warning as to what you will receive. This will be the only announcement. May the odds be ever in your favor."

We looked at each other, and shrugged hopefully, then kept eating the nuts.

"Oh no." Ian said, then he added "We're out of food in this bag. Hazel check yours." She frantically searched and said "It's empty. Erika." I checked and found it empty.

"Nothing." "I'm starving." Hazel moaned, then held up a shaking hand. "I'm shaking too." Ian said holding up a hand, then I found mine shaking from hunger too. "We need to find food. I'm sure there's something right outside, there was earlier." Hazel and I nodded, and stood up grabbing weapons, then cautiously made our way outside.

I found more bananas in a tree, then climbed up to get them, and shivered from the cold. I saw my breath in the air, then felt the temperature rise incredibly fast to be probably 115 degrees, then it dropped again, and finally rose to the normal and comfortable temperature it was before. The game makers must have screwed up, thank goodness.

I climbed down the tree handing the bananas to Hazel and Ian, then said "Did you guys feel that weird temperature thing?" "Yeah, that was weird." Hazel said with Ian shrugging, then we walked back into the cave and ate tons of the bananas.

The beautiful arena all of a sudden had a gloomy and creepy glow on it from the moon, even the deep blue of the sky was strange. There were clouds around the full moon, like a Halloween cartoon, and fog surrounding the tops of the trees, with thin mist at head level to the ground. Strange noises from animals came from the outside: an owl's hoot was a different note, a creepy one. There was a strange hum from some type of insect, and the occasional squawk of a crow came more and more often. I was really starting to get creeped out, and tried not to shudder.

Ian and Hazel both noticed what was going on, with Hazel saying "What's going on?" Ian and I shrugged, and she looked behind her back outside, and turned back to us shuddering. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it giving Ian and I a look saying that what she was about to describe could give the game makers a bad idea.

Hazel felt around in her pockets and patted them saying "Shoot, I left my knife by the bush." pointing to the one fifteen feet behind her. Ian and I nodded, then she got up, looked outside to make sure nobody was there, and silently rushed to grab it. She looked to her left, and gasped with a hand flying to her mouth, then ran back with the knife in her hand.

"That's literally the creepiest thing I've ever seen, in my _life." _"What?" Ian and I demanded quietly, then she held up a finger to her lips saying "Shhh." We listened, and heard slow, dragged out footsteps, then Hazel hissed "Get behind the wall, now!" We obeyed her and went around a wall in the cave staying completely hidden, then she said "What I saw is coming, it's not a tribute. I have to describe it to you before it gets here. It's like this thing that has pointed features, almost like a fairy/elf face, freakishly long arms that fall to it's knees, and walks really weird. And it's a soft purple! Don't let it see you. I'm warning you, it's creepy, I will not sleep tonight. Now shh, it's coming."

We slowly inched up so we could barely see over the wall, then heard it's footsteps approaching. I felt my stomach lurch, and my heart pound faster and faster as the footsteps grew louder, and it drew closer. It finally came into our view, and I almost screamed. It really was a horrid sight, really screwed up. It waddled, but far to each side, however the movements it made looked more like a monkey swinging from one tree to the next. It kept walking, or swaying, whatever it was doing, past us and never even looked in the cave. It left our view, and the footsteps died away soon after. We remained silent for a minute after just to make sure it was really gone.

"I think it's gone." Ian whispered, then Hazel and I nodded. "That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen!" I whimpered, and Ian nodded in agreement next to me. "I told you it was going to be scary. I don't know what the heck it was, what on earth it was even doing, or why it was in here, but I'm glad it's gone. I've never seen anything like it." "Let's just sleep back here, we brought all of our weapons." I said with the two of them nodding, then we leaned against the wall not being tired at all.

"I'm way to creeped out to sleep, but I don't want to take watch in case I see another one of those things again!" "We aren't tired, believe me." Ian said. "We'll be up for a while with you. I feel so bad for you, how close was it from that bush when you got your knife back?" "I don't even know, it was just wandering aimlessly like you saw it doing, probably a good 25 yards away. It didn't see me though." "That was lucky it didn't." "What even was that?" Ian asked, and we shrugged completely clueless.

After that, there were two sudden cannon blasts making our eyes snap to the sky. The images of the girl from District 2 and the girl from District 9 appeared, then I gulped nervously; Ian, Hazel and I are the only ones left.

We turned pale, an heard a game maker say "Ladies and Gentleman, the victors of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games." The three of us immediately flew into each other's arms, then we heard an aircraft engine approaching. We stood up leaving the empty backpacks and supplies behind us, then saw the plane touch down in the small clearing outside of our cave. The three of us rushed to it, then saw the weird purple thing walking perpendicular to the aircraft about 50 yards away, with blood on it's hands. I gasped and pointed, then the three of us cried out in terror and the door opened. We sprang on, and went inside.

It was the expensive planes the Capitol always uses, with beautiful cushions and luxuries in every square inch of the plane. We sat at a table by the window, then Avoxes put dishes in front of us that we shoved down our throats thanking them a million times. I looked outside the window, then snorted juice up my nose and sprayed more into the glass trying to scream. The purple creature was walking about 20 away from the aircraft, then Hazel and Ian looked to me confused. I wiped my face and pointed, then they leaped back in terror as the plane started to move and gain speed for takeoff. We lifted off the ground, and I felt relieved in the way where it feels like two tons was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Excuse me." Hazel said quietly to an Avox putting her hand on her arm. The Avox looked to her, and Hazel said "Did the game makers make a mistake?" The Avox nodded, then Hazel said "How many times?" She held up three fingers to Hazel, who said "Three times?" receiving a nod of approval. We thanked her, then she nodded taking our dishes and walking off with them. Well that's fine with me, it's not always a bad thing to make a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Brielle rushed into the room of the large aircraft we were in, with a worried look on her face.

"Congratulations guys, but I have to tell you something really important before we land. You now cannot defy the Capitol, in any way shape or form. Just try to play it safe, or you could be in serious trouble. I'm warning you for your closing interviews tonight and crowning, then I'll let you know where we can go from there. Just do _not _put yourself in danger. Make sure they think you're heart and soul belongs to them. Got it?"

The three of us nodded, then Brielle said "I'm so sorry, I'm Brielle, Erika and Ian's mentor." holding out a hand. Hazel smiled pleasantly and shook it introducing herself, then Brielle congratulated us.

"What did the game makers mess up on?" Ian asked, then Brielle shuddered. "Well a game maker must have had prejudice towards the tribute boy from District 7, because every time the kid went to wash out a sword wound, this random mermaid came up and tried to drown him. But it never appeared the countless other times the career tributes used the ocean, or anyone else for that matter." "From the sea?" I asked and she nodded. "Seneca Crane had never approved them, and couldn't figure out for the longest time where they had come from until another game maker saw them putting the mermaid in the water.

"Then you know that creepy purple thing that you guys saw? A game maker made a mistake of creating an animal. There's mistake number two, and mistake number three: their "mistake" creature killed the girls from District 2 and 9. It found the two of them fighting, then they both tried to fight it off, which didn't work. It kind of came down to the three of them fighting each other... You guys will have to watch recaps, during the closing interviews so you don't have a choice really."

We gulped nervously, then Brielle said "When we get back, you need to take a shower, and your stylists will dress you and get you ready. After their finished, I have to take you to the stage. Okay?" We nodded, then she said "Good, we're touching down now. Look."

The ground came closer and closer, then we lurched forward and slowed to a stop in front of a hangar, with a car waiting. Brielle escorted us into it, then into the building where we were before the games, and to our rooms stopping on the fifth floor.

"Hazel everyone's here for you. I'll show you what room to shower in." We rushed in, then I ran to my shower taking off the filthy clothes and undergarments from the arena, taking my hair down, and washing it at least three times, and my body five times washing out the filth of the arena. I stepped through the dryer smiling from feeling so clean.

There was a dress there, nothing special; a pajama dress, a good three inches above my knees made of thin silk black cloth. I changed into it, then realized I had to leave and find Celeste, who was probably in the living room.

I adjusted the uncomfortably short dress, in my opinion, then walked out to the living room, to find her fixing Ian's shirt. He looked at me, then stared a little dazed at me.

"I'm wearing what was laid out." I said breaking the silence, then Hazel walked in wearing the same thing. Another thing we have in common, the same body shape. We're both lean, but still have curves, but look like sticks from lack of food in the arena.

"I wanted to see if you needed a smaller dress size, and this would be the easiest way, wearing that. I couldn't really tell how much smaller you became from the TV." She nodded and added "I know what you need. Give me a second, just sit on the couch and put these on."

She handed us a floral matching silk robe of green, blue, and black that fell to the floor, which we put on then sat on the couch like she instructed us to.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting your dresses." Celeste said scurrying out to the first room in the hallway, then returned within a couple of seconds holding garment bags.

"Go change into these, I'll send your prep teams out to come and get your makeup done." We took the dresses then went back to our rooms and wished each other luck that we'd get nice clothes. I put the garment bag on my bed, then unzipped it seeing navy blue. I pulled it out and saw it fall to the ground with my jaw dropping from it's beauty.

It was a modern dress, but had more of a Medieval style to it. It was long and hit the floor, and had straps that rested on my upper arms with beautiful long sleeves that fell a couple inches above my knees, with an opening starting at the elbows so you could still see my arm. The sleeves got longer and longer from there. It had waist-cincher that was the same blue as the dress, so it blended. I put it on, then picked up the remote on my dresser, which called for my prep team.

It was made by District 3, maybe Annabelle worked on making this very remote.

I dropped it back on my dresser as if it was on fire, then heard the door open and saw Lilian, Vienna, and Elizabeth. The three of them hugged me tightly congratulating me, then started working on my hair, nails, and makeup.

"Erika, look's what's still on." Lilian said holding up my right wrist, then I saw the equation for nuclear energy, the same one I wore in the arena. I smiled sadly, then she said "It's yours to keep still." "Thanks."

They finished whatever they were doing to my hands, then led me to a mirror. I gasped because I literally look like a queen. They put my hair in waves with an iron, because we didn't have time for my hair to dry in their natural waves. My nails were a French manicure with navy blue tips, and my shoes were beautiful thin silver strapped sandals that tied half way up my calves. My makeup was delicate, still with navy blue eyeshadow, and I had the coral lip gloss, which looked beautiful with my other makeup and dress.

"Thank you." was all I could whisper, then they smiled and led me to the living room where Ian, Hazel, Brielle, Celeste, and Hazel's prep team were talking and preparing for tonight. Hazel looked beautiful in her emerald green dress, then I saw it was the same as mine but a different color. The whole room went silent and looked at me, then heard Annie walk in to break the silence.

"First is your interview, then you'll be crowned, and flown home. Hazel, I see you're going to live inDistrict 5, and your family had to make the move while you were in the arena. They saw you though, don't worry." She looked down to her hands, then looked back up and Annie shut her planner and said "Ready?" The three of us nodded, and she led us out the door through the very same hallways I was in a week ago. I shuddered a little then put on the strong expression I have used quite often in the past week as we walked through.

We stood in the same place backstage where the tributes stood before we went onstage. Everyone wished the three of us luck, then left us as the interviewer told the crowd we had arrived.

"Now you get to see the victors in person! Please welcome Erika Emerson and Ian Forester from District 5, and Hazel Henderson from District 6!" I nodded to them standing in between the both of them, who nodded in return, then said "Don't forget to smile." We put grins on our faces, then walked out to the audience of blinding colors and waved, then sat in the comfortable white chairs on the stage after shaking hands with the interviewer.

"Congratulations to the three of you, I'm glad the three of you are back." I can't fall for any of their tricks, do they really mean the three of us?

"Thank you." the three of us said at once, then we heard laughter.

"So Miss Henderson," he said. "I heard you are moving to District 5." "Yes, it's a job transfer." "Well I hope you enjoy it there, will she?" he asked us. "She'll love it." I said, then Ian nodded in agreement.

"I know she will." "Good. How does it feel that the three of you won? Rather than only one." "We're glad." I said, and Hazel nodded happily with Ian. "We've become close." Hazel said. "I couldn't have asked to be with better people in there." Ian said, making Hazel and I hug him. I heard the audience all say "Aww." and the interviewer smiled.

"Now I know this is slightly random, but it's about the purple thing from the arena." The smiles on our faces immediately disappeared, and we nearly shuddered at the memory of it.

"That was a huge mistake, something went terribly wrong in creating an animal for the forest. Nobody really knows what exactly happened, but we wanted to apologize for it." "It's fine!" we said abruptly, then Hazel said "Totally okay..."

"And Erika, we saw you fight off our tribute girl from District 7, Willow. How did you do it?" "I was angry, that she killed Annabelle, and wouldn't let her get away with it. She went after Hazel before, then all of us before Annabelle's death. I don't really know what came over me..."

There was a silence for a couple of seconds as my encounter with Willow replayed in my mind.

"Erika!" I shook my head and snapped back into the present. "You okay?" "Y-yes. Yes I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yeah, just a flashback of the, arena... What's the next question?"

The interviewer nodded and said "Okay. Did you know Ian prior to the games?" "Yes I did." "How long?" I looked to Ian who thought for a moment, and said "About twelve years." "Yeah since preschool." I added.

"Wow for quite a while." We nodded and he said "Hazel, will you miss District 6?" "Yes, I will miss it a lot, but I know I'll be back a lot. My parents kind of run an automobile manufacturing factory." "Oh, that would make sense." "Yeah." "So what did your family need to transfer for?" "Well, we need to run a bunch of things at the largest hydropower plants, which is by the great lakes." "How large is it?" "Probably a good 15 acres." she said with Ian and I nodding.

"Wow that's huge. I can see they would definitely need some cars, or planes." Everyone chuckled and nodded, then he said "Well, it looks like we have time for one more important question. Did you ever think you guys ever think you would meet each other? I'm not sure how to phrase what I'm asking..."

"I never thought I would meet these two." Hazel said. "Neither did I." Ian said. "I never thought I would become friends with Hazel, because we were supposed to fight against each other. If it wasn't for these two, I don't know if I would have been able to do this without going completely insane." Hazel and Ian smiled, with Ian saying "They both have been wonderful to me, I couldn't have found anyone better to be there for me." "And I didn't even know them one week ago, but look at us now." Hazel said, then we heard sympathetic sounds from the audience.

"I'm very happy for you three, and wish you all the best." "Thank you." the three of us said. "We'll be watching for your crowning, it was nice to meet you three this week." "Thank you, you too." we said, then stood up and bowed receiving a loud applause and roar from the crowd.

As soon as we walked back off the stage, Annie and Brielle rushed us through the winding hallways and to an elevator, which led us to the balcony where the president stood for the chariot event.

Annie and Brielle congratulated us quickly, wished us luck again, then we saw the doors open in front of us. I stood in the middle of them and we joined hands, then stepped out and rose our hands into the air smiling. The thousands of people cheered below us, then we stepped back as the president took a beautiful silver crown in the form of the celtic pattern and placed it on Hazel's head.

He took another identical crown, and placed it on my head, then moved to Ian and placed one on his head. The three of us joined hands, rose them in the air smiling, then bowed hearing the loudest applause yet.

The president looked down to my wrist, and said "What a lovely bracelet." "Thank you, it's the equation for nuclear energy." He smiled, and nodded, then said "Represents District 5." with me nodding.

Three of us turned around and walked back inside of the training center building, then heard the doors shut behind us, making me feel like two tons were taken off of my shoulders. I am done with the hunger games.

* * *

"By the way, it looks like your victory tour will be a lot faster, because you're flying to the districts. We're on our way to District 1 right now."

The flight was short, and there was an average applause from District 1, and same District 2. We landed in beautiful District 3 with hills covered with trees and the oceans waves rolling in. (District 3 and 4 are next to each other, and other districts are on oceans, not just 4.)

We walked into the beautiful justice building, and I felt a lump form in my throat. I forced it down by swallowing it as the doors opened to the balcony to let us out to the crowd. They roared louder than the Capitol's crowds, and we bowed. I saw two families standing by each other, and figured out it was Annabelle's and Isaac's families. Their siblings looked like each other. I made eye contact with them and gave them the most sympathetic smile I could muster, which made them return it. We waved, bowed, then walked back inside. The three of us will soon be back for their funerals, so I tried to hide my sadness refusing to show it in front of District 4- with a boy who tried to kill me from there.

They had a somewhat weak applause, and we didn't even drive there because it's a ten minute drive from District 3's border, a total of a twenty minute car ride from 3's justice building to 4's. We skipped District 5, our home District for last, and flew back to District 6. Hazel nearly jumped out of her skin with happiness, and we heard extra loud screams from our right, seeing Hazel wave to them.

"They're in my orchestra class." "You're in orchestra?!" I asked, and she nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know that? I play the cello." "So do I." She laughed, and I did too, then waved back to her friends. We joined our hands, bowed, then went back into the nice Justice Building.

While we landed I could see all of the trees in District 7, then my stomach lurched remembering this is where Willow's from. We walked through the dark wooden building, and I grew more and more nervous by the second. When the doors opened, there was a somewhat dull applause, sounding like the career districts. I saw a girl in the audience and jumped recognizing the horrid stare. She wasn't clapping, and looked exactly like Willow; they're twins.

I saw Hazel and Ian jump a little when the saw her, and I muttered "She has the same glare full of hatred Willow had." "Yeah." the both said hoarsely. We finally were allowed to leave, and flew to the remaining Districts. District 8 had an okay applause, and I noticed once we were landing in District 9, Ian was nervously shifting in his seat.

"Ian, what's wrong?" I asked. "I didn't tell you guys, but I may have... I got the boy from 9." Hazel and I waited in shocked silence, and Ian sighed nervously. "Willow threw an axe to another tribute in the water, so the boy from 9 yanked it out of the body, and started to fight me in the water. I fought with him for a while, and dodged what would have been a huge blow that could have split my head open, then grabbed the axe, and hit him in the chest really hard with it... That's why it took me a while to get to the cornucopia, I'm not that slow of a swimmer."

Hazel and I stared in shock, and Ian added "I saw him communicating with Willow during the countdown; she held up 3 fingers and pointed to Annabelle, then pointed to herself, I guess saying I'll take care of her. She pointed to the boy from 9, then held up 5 fingers pointing to you Erika, then mover her hand across her neck mouthing a cutting sound. And finally she mouthed 'Get the boy first, from 5.' I wasn't going to let him touch you Erika."

"Thank you Ian." was all I could say hoarsely, then I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, then I let go of him so we could get out. District 9's applause didn't seem to happy, but that was understandable. Hazel was the jittery one on the way to District 10, with us hearing an applause equivalent to District 9. District 11 and 12 were okay, didn't love us, but didn't dislike us at all, just a little sad their tributes didn't make it back.

We got on the plane again, and I beamed with happiness as the plane lifted off the ground for two reasons. First reason, that was the most beautiful and perfect takeoff I've ever experienced and two, District 5 is next. Home.


	13. Chapter 13

The familiar great lake was below us as we started to descend for our landing, then I saw waves, and a shore that was in the backyard of my house. I instinctively yelped when I saw my beautiful home, then pointed it out to Hazel.

"And mine's there. Five houses down." Ian said. "You're neighbors?" Hazel asked with us nodding. "Your neighborhood looks really nice." "Thank you." Ian and I both said. We saw power plants off in the distance, then I pointed out the huge hydropower plant ten miles away from my house, still visible through our window. Hazel's jaw dropped once she saw the enormity of it, and I felt a smile spread across my face when I saw it.

We came closer and closer to the ground and my heart skipped beats, then became level with the skyscrapers of downtown, the houses, and finally the nose of the plane lifted for landing. We touched down and slowed down, and everyone lurched forward.

"Inertia!" Hazel, Ian, I screamed, then burst out laughing. "You do that too?" Hazel asked. "Mostly Erika, but she got me into the habit to do it." "Well Hazel, I know you know a lot about physics being from District 6." I said. "Yes I do. And our physics class shirts revolve around inertia, so I'm really familiar with it. They'll say something about how we aren't lazy, just have a lot of inertia. 'A body in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by an outside force.' Trust me, it's been drilled into my head like so many other equations, I understand."

Ian and I laughed once we heard what was on the shirt, and told her we had similar shirts, with many different quotes and styles. One of the designs says "FZX is PHUn." (FZX is the physics abbreviation.) When I told Hazel about that one, she laughed pretty hard.

"Hey guys, I just got a message from your mom Erika, and she's invited Ian's and Hazel's families over for dinner. She was wondering if you wanted to make your favorite dish, or if she should make it?" "I'll make it." I said smiling. It won't take me long at all.

"Great, I'll let her know." Annie started to send a message on something between a phone and tablet, then the plane stopped on some taxiway in the airport. We stood up to get out, and I heard Hazel say "Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure." Ian and I both said. "I'll be staring at the planes, and rambling about any of the aircraft I see, so please distract me." "Yeah Ian, you'll have to do the same for me." I said, and Ian sighed sarcastically.

"Erika, it's so weird how similar you are to me." Hazel said. "I know right!" I said then the door opened and we eagerly got out. I stepped off the stairs, and took a deep breath of the pleasantly moist air, and finally felt safe putting my feet on District 5's ground. We got into a new looking black car, which made Hazel kind of squeak with excitement once she saw it, then drove away from the airport. There were other planes lined up for landing, and takeoff, the cars were speeding down the familiar highways, and I felt normal, which I never thought I'd ever feel again.

Ian and I explained what it's like in District 5, and told her what to expect from school until we arrived at the gates of our neighborhood. The peacekeeper immediately opened them once he heard it was us, then we drove into the beautiful neighborhood.

"Oh my gosh, it is pretty." Hazel said gazing at the ocean front houses.

"That's my house." Ian said pointing as we passed it, then I said "And that's mine." nearly jumping out of my skin once I saw it. "They're so pretty!" "Thanks." we both said again, then the car slowed to a smooth stop, and the door was opened for us. "I'll ring the doorbell, sorry but I'm running to the door, I can't wait a second longer." I told Ian and Hazel, who nodded understanding my eagerness. We thanked the driver who opened it as we got out, then I high tailed it to my door ringing the doorbell. I looked to my left seeing my beautiful living room through the window, and looked through the windows feeling so thankful I am back.

My mom answered the door, then I flew into her arms. She and I laughed with tears in our eyes, and she said "My beautiful girl, your back." (She's always called me her beautiful girl, ever since I was a baby) "Mi linda, mi hermosa..." she added in Spanish, then she kissed the top of my head. She and I let go of each other, then she smiled to Ian and Hazel. My mom has a really nice smile, she is a beautiful woman. She's pretty young, she's 35, and is the person who gets stared at as we walk through stores, which I noticed happens with Ian's mom as well. Ian's mom is the same age as my mom, it's pretty common for people to be married young in Panem. My mom has the silver blue eyes I have, pale skin, and beautiful reddish-brownish wavy hair, with a beautiful face. Ian's mother looks similar to my mom, but has angelic green eyes like Lilian.

"Ian come here." my mom said opening her arms, then they embraced each other. Once they let go, my mom looked at Hazel saying "You must be Hazel." "Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Emerson." she said shaking my mom's hand.

"Now come on Hazel, you just won the Hunger Games, you don't have to shake hands with me." my mom said with a sly smile. She and Hazel hugged each other, which made Hazel grin.

"Guys, you'll be in front of the District in about a half hour. I wanted Erika to come early so she can start making dinner. William is on his way home, and doesn't know you're here Erika, he thinks he'll see you after you, uh, say hi to District 5. I wanted you to surprise him. And you two as well." my mom said looking to Ian and Hazel. They nodded, and she said "Come in, nobody's here yet except for Erika's father, and her sister Katherine."

We stepped inside as she shut the door behind us, then Hazel looked around and said "You have a beautiful home Mrs. Emerson." "Thank you very much Hazel. You know your family bought one in this neighborhood?" "Really? I never knew exactly where, and I had never seen it before." "Yep, your four houses to the left." Hazel's jaw dropped and I shouted instinctively "Neighbors!" making Hazel grin from ear to ear. "So was mine the one on the corner?" "Yes, actually next to Ian's. You're right where the street meets, except you guys don't have streets behind you." Hazel and Ian both live on the corner of the neighborhood, so they have a view of the ocean/great lake from two sides of the house, though you can see it from many rooms in my house.

"That's wonderful." was all Hazel could say, then Katherine and my dad came down meeting Hazel, and almost not letting go of me.

Then I led my mom, Ian, and Hazel to the kitchen getting out the pasta, seeing water was already boiling. I poured it in, then took put a special sauce on the chicken that I always make, and put it in the oven for ten minutes, while going back and forth checking on both things I was making.

"Oh my gosh!" my mom cried looking at her phone. "What?" I asked. "William's here. He's getting out of the car now." I motioned for Hazel and Ian to follow me to the living room, then I saw my brother get out of his friend's car wearing a button down white long sleeved shirt, and creased black pants with shined shoes. "That's him Hazel, trust me, you'll love him." His back was to us, as he pulled out his school backpack, then waved goodbye shutting the door behind him. He started to turn towards us, and I said "Run, he'll see us!" Then the three of us took off towards the hallway by the front door.

We stayed hidden, then I felt my heart beat faster and faster as we heard the keys unlocking the door. He walked in and walked over a couch setting his backpack down, then taking a deep breath and saying "Mom, it smells _so _good. Did you make Erika's favorite?" I grinned walking silently out and behind him saying "No, I did."

He whirled around, then a grin spread across his face and he swept me into his arms. I hugged him tightly for a while, and he said "I didn't think you would be home until later." "Yeah, we wanted to surprise you." "It's the best surprise ever, thank you." "You welcome. And guess who else I brought? Hazel and Ian." He smiled again, then said "Where are they?" "Guys, come on out." I said motioning to the hallway behind us, then they came around the corner smiling. I saw Hazel take a look at my brother, then gape with a shocked/awed expression on her face. I looked back to him, and saw that he was kind of doing the same to Hazel.

"I'm Hazel." she said with unusual shyness, then held out her hand with him shaking it and saying "William." I know who they like without even needing to ask, they like each other.

William had a hard time taking his eyes off of Hazel, but said once he did "You know you want to." to Ian spreading his arms. Ian smiled and they hugged each other, then I said "I think we leave soon, we'll have to go in separate cars because we still haven't been "welcomed" back to District 5." then coincidentally, Annie rang the doorbell so I answered, and before I could say anything, she said super fast "Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!"

"MOM!" I called across through my large house. "YEAH?!" "I HAVE TO GO NOW!" I shouted back as she rushed in. "That's fine, we'll see you there, okay?" I nodded, then scurried out the door with Ian and Hazel following Annie back to the car, that drove us to the Justice Building. We got out and were escorted back in, then behind doors to the balcony where our names were drawn.

"Ready?" I asked Hazel and Ian, who nodded. I took their hands standing in the middle of them like always, then we walked out, rose our hands in the air with the loudest applause and cheers yet. I grinned seeing the District again, thinking I wouldn't ever be able to lay eyes on it again. I looked down and heard a certain part of the crowd screaming extra loud, then saw it was my crazy classmates, which made Ian and I laugh.

"See them Hazel?" I asked her nodding to them, "You'll be in school with them. They're insane, and I love them for it." She smiled and waved over to them, which made them scream louder, then Hazel laughed.

"See the girl with the dark blonde hair on the far right of them? That's Isabelle, my best friend since preschool. You'll love her. Don't worry Hazel, you and Ian are my other two best friends." "Aww thank you!" I saw my family smiling with more pride than everyone else, then Ian's next to mine. I saw his brother Michael, who's 15, his brother Patrick who's 14, and his little sister Arielle who's 10. There was a family with a beautiful red headed mother, with four kids, and a father with them, which I figured was Hazel's family.

I looked back to the crowd, and saw that we had really made them proud. They had the hugest smiles on their faces, the happiest gleam in their eyes, and I enjoyed every second of it.

We bowed once more, then walked back into the Justice Building with the doors shutting behind us once more, then we hurried through it and back to the car, which drove us home, well to my house actually.

I took the chicken out of the oven, then saw three cars pull into my driveway, knowing Ian's, Hazel's, and my families had just arrived. My mom came in through the garage door, then put the chicken on the plates next to the pasta, as the doorbell rang. I went to the door and answered it seeing Ian's and Hazel's families, then welcomed them inside.

I hugged Ian's mother and father, and his siblings, then turned to Hazel's mother saying "You must be Mrs. Henderson." She smiled pleasantly and said "Yes, it's very nice to finally meet you Erika." We hugged each other, then I said "I'll get Hazel and Ian." Their faces lit up then I scurried down the hallway to the kitchen table where they were sitting.

"Your families are here." I said, then the stood right up and followed me out to the entryway. Hazel flew into her family's arms, then Ian and his family hugged for a good long time. As soon as he saw Arielle, she jumped up into his arms and he effortlessly lifted her into a tight hug that almost made me tear up.

"Erika, let me introduce my family. That's my mom, my dad, my 15 year old brother Erik, my 14 year old brother Gabe, my 13 year old brother Jake, and my 12 year old sister Athena." "Nice to meet all of you." I said, then they agreed with me in some sort of way. "Well, if you would like, you can sit in the family room, I think dinner's being set on the table right now. Just follow me." I said, then led them to the family room with framed windows looking out onto the waves rolling in. The Henderson's gasped, then Hazel's mom said "In District 6 we didn't live near an ocean, or great lake like this. This is a beautiful view." "Thank you." I said, then everyone sat on the couches and chairs, and I said "I'll be back." then took off over to the kitchen.

"The food's ready, just help me set up the table will you?" My mom asked William, Katherine, and I. We nodded, then put knives and forks on the table. I held the sharp knife, then remembered that I used one to kill Willow. "Erika!" "Huh?" "You okay?" William asked, then I nodded. "Just an arena flashback, with the knife...I'm fine" "You sure?" "Yeah, thanks. Let's get everyone in here."

He followed me to the family room, then met the Henderson family, and we led them over to the table on our patio overlooking the shore. Everyone sat down, then I saw another bird sitting on the 90 degree wall, and pointed it out to Hazel.

"See? That's exactly what I was talking about." She looked confused and weirded out, then shook her head and said "Oh the things that happen to you Erika." "Oh the things that happen to you Hazel." I said back, then she laughed.

Everyone ate, talked, laughed which completely made my day, because I never thought I would ever eat at a dinner party ever again with friends.

"Oh no." my mom said, then we looked inside to find the bird from the wall sitting on the coffee table in the family room.

"How did that even get in? We haven't even opened the doors." I said, then everyone had a stunned expression on their faces. "I don't know..." my mom said quietly.

"I'll get it out." Hazel said, then I stood up to go with her, and had Ian, and William follow us in. I made the sign of the cross before I walked through the door and heard them chuckling, then we walked silently through the house.

"Katherine, take this." I said handing her a tennis racquet, then I grabbed a container to try and trap it. We went as quietly as we could over to the family room peering around the corner. The bird saw us and stared directly at us, then we inched forward.

"Please don't move." I said quietly to it, and slowly moved towards it. "Nice bird." I said, then just as I was about to contain it, no punt intended, it flew off with all of us ducking and screaming loudly. It flapped past me, then I ran away from it yelling "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" saying it really fast. It flapped past and close to William, Ian, Hazel, and Katherine, who ducked and screamed. I ran up to my room, took a slipper I had, then ran back downstairs with it and tossed it to my brother. The bird came close to him and he yelled throwing it at the bird and ducking.

Katherine chased it down the hall with her tennis racquet, then I went into an adjoining room grabbing my cello and taking out the pointy endpin. I lifted it and chased it through the house, passing window so everyone could see what was going on of course. Ian clapped loudly once which scared it towards the door that he opened, and we all ran after it with our random objects until it was outside, then slammed the door shut. We sighed with relief, then heard laughing and clapping.

"Thank you guys. That was kind of funny..." my mom said cracking up, with everyone else following her action.

We ate dessert with no more animal interferences, and then talked for a while. Hazel, Ian, William and I sat outside on the upstairs balcony while everyone was inside and downstairs, as we were watching the waves and talking. I could tell my brother likes Hazel, and she likes him, there's no doubt about it.

"Where's the bathroom?" Hazel asked, then William offered to show her where, so they left, with just Ian and I outside.

"You were right." I said to him. "We both made it back, with Hazel as well." I added. "I know." he said with a satisfied smile. "Couldn't be happier." I said, then a sly smile passed over his face. "Nor could I."

A soft breeze blew by and I said "Thanks for everything Ian." "What do you mean?" "You would die for me." "You said you would do the same for me, and I know you would have." "True. But you also comforted me so much at the Capitol. I owe you..." "No you don't." "Yeah I do." "Trust me, you really don't." "You sure?" "Yes I'm sure. Now don't stress about this." "But I am."

He grinned mischievously and said "Then I guess I'll have to do something about that." He put an arm around my waist turning me, replaced it with his hands, then kissed me. I pulled him closer, feeling like the happiest and luckiest person in the world.

Once we had both broken away, we hugged each other, and I said "You sure know how to make me feel better." "You do the same for me and don't even know it. Did I ever tell you that I wanted to ask you out after the reaping?" "No." "You should have seen how nervous I was, that you would say no..." "Were you like, jittery?" "Maybe a little." He said blushing, then I smiled saying "I would have said yes." "Do you want to, uh, go out with me?" "Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!"

He smiled with relief, and I said "Do you think Will likes Hazel?" "Yep." "And she likes him?" "Uh-huh." "Yeah I thought so too." I shivered from the dropping temperature, then said "I'm going to go get a jacket or something, want to come with? Hazel and Will should be back soon." "Yeah sure." We walked inside, then I walked down the hallway and turned a corner gasping silently with a hand flying to my mouth pushing Ian back around the corner with me. Hazel and William were talking in the hallway, and I did _not _want to walk in on their conversation.

"Do you miss District 6?" "Yeah, I'll miss my friends, but what helps is that I don't have a boyfriend or anything there." she said with a hint of obviousness in her voice. "Really?" he squeaked hoarsely, then I looked around to find her twisting a strand of her beautiful red hair looking with longing in her eyes. I felt horrible but couldn't look away.

"No, I mean there's only one person in mind that I would go out with, not back in District 6 though. I think he might like me too, or at least I hope and pray." "Who?" was all he could utter, then she whispered nervously "You." "You're right." he said, then swept her into his arms and kissed her. I felt like a total creeper, so I looked back to Ian with both of our jaws dropped, then I motioned down the hallway with a finger over my lips. He nodded and we went even more quietly than when the bird was inside and high tailed it downstairs as soon as they couldn't hear us anymore.

We rushed into the kitchen where everyone was, then my mom asked "Everything okay? Or did another bird get in?" "No, no, everything's fine." I said quickly, then Ian added "We came in for a jacket, it's a little cold." My mom nodded then we decided to take a blanket to avoid going back upstairs, then went exactly where we were. Ian put the blanket around my shoulders, then I thanked him. As soon as he sat down the door opened with Hazel and my brother walking back out, a little fidgety.

I tried not to show any uneasiness as they sat back down, and I noticed the both of them steal multiple glances at each other. I was trying not to laugh at times, they were both quite funny at times.

We told Hazel what to expect at school, told my brother about the Capitol, then Hazel explained about District 6 to us. Eventually Hazel's and Ian's family had to go back home, so we bade them goodbye at the door. I hugged Hazel's and Ian's parents goodbye, then hugged Hazel in a tight hug. After we let go, Ian and I hugged, and I whispered in his ear "Get some sleep, or I'll make you."

He smiled and said "Same with you." I shut the door behind all of them, then changed out of the beautiful dress from the Capitol into my beautiful white nightgown and brushed my teeth, then I went to William's room and knocked softly on the door. He opened it and let me in, then said "We have a test in English on Monday." "Of course we do." I muttered sounding annoyed. "I think you've been excused for test for like the next month." "I hope."

He knew that I was well aware that there was something between Hazel and him, then he awkwardly cleared his throat, and I said right after it "Something's up." "You know me to well Erika." he said looking out his window. "I am your twin sister. And I can always tell when something's up." "I swear you've got some sort of psychic thing going on, you know who's at the door before the bell rings, and you always know what's going on when nobody's talking."

I smiled and said "You know me to well, Will." He grinned; I'm the only one who calls him Will.

"Well, as usual, you're right, something's up." he looked down nervously putting his hands in his pajama pants pockets.

"Can you guess what it is?" he asked. "You like Hazel." "I love how direct you are, and you're right." "Wow that was easy." "I know, it's a little weird." "No not at all. You know you can tell me anything. I'll tell you who I like..." "Ian." "You're good." I said yawning. "Goodnight." I said to him. "Goodnight." he said hugging me. "I'm glad you're back." "So am I."

* * *

**(There is an epilogue, but not in this chapter. Thanks for reading.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 Years after the 73rd Hunger Games**

* * *

"Wow, you look comfortable." William said sarcastically to Hazel sitting on the couch parallel to the water outside as the beautiful waves rolled in. She was in a horribly uncomfortable looking position on a recliner in my living room; her feet were on the ground, but she was twisted backward with her face resting on the back of the recliner and the armrest, and her arm was in a very unnatural position sprawled out awkwardly above her head and lying limply on the top of the recliner.

Ian and I burst out laughing, really, really hard, never having noticed how weird and unnatural that position was, then she shouted in a muffled voice "I am comfortable!"

I took a picture of her sending it to William, Ian, my mom, Hazel's, and Ian's. (Our mothers were at lunch, so they'll all get it soon.) I heard their phones ring, then William and Ian burst out laughing. Hazel untwisted out of her human pretzel position, then said "Really?" "Yes really." she rolled her eyes shaking her head with a smile, and I said "I'm hungry, let's eat something."

We walked to the kitchen through a hallway, and I looked at the pictures on the wall. There was one of William and I with our arms around each other, which was professionally taken when we were six years old. We were sitting on the beautiful green grass that grows here in District 5. People have always said that we were the most beautiful sets of twins, my mom says we went from adorable from our childhood, to handsome in my brother's case, and beautiful in mine.

There were more professional photos of us with Katherine, the whole family, and the whole Emerson/Winter family. (Winter is my mom's maiden name) There was some from my orchestra, because my teacher has professional photography done every year for her students. (Best, class, EVER.)

There was one of Hazel and I in our long beautiful black orchestra gowns, with our backs to each other, a mischievous smile on our lips, an eyebrow raised, holding our cellos. The one below it was a picture of Ian with his bass, me to the right of him, Hazel to my right, and William on his left with Isabelle laying across us on the floor with her viola. The last of the orchestra ones was with Hazel, Ian, William's, and my arms around each other with happy smiles on our faces.

Every time I look at the pictures, I thank my lucky stars I have them here with me, I don't know what it would be like without them.

We sat at the table, then William snorted with laughter and held up his phone. The new screensaver was the picture of Hazel in the human pretzel position. Ian and I burst out laughing, and I almost spat my pasta on Hazel.

She gritted her teeth, then William said "I'm kidding with you Hazel." then kissed her cheek making her smile. They had started going out around the same time as Ian and I had.

We still have memories of the arena, but luckily they're here to comfort me. I couldn't ask to be with anyone else.

* * *

**1 year later (Nobody's POV, just a narrator)**

Erika talked with Hazel and Katherine on the shore with the waves rolling in, with Ian and William not too far behind them on the patio of the Forester's home. "Ready?" William asked Ian, who nodded nervously. "You have the ring?" Ian asked, then William nodded and said "Good luck, though you won't need it. You know my parent's love you." "The Henderson's love you." Ian said as they watched the three women talking.

"See you soon, I guess." Ian said, then William nodded and they walked off in different directions with William sitting in a room alone with Hazel's parents, and Ian sitting with Erika's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Emerson, I wanted to ask you something..." Ian said nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Anything Ian." Mrs. Emerson said sweetly.

He held his hands still, but his foot began to tap lightly.

"I was wondering, well I don't exactly know how to say this. I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Erika."

Young Mrs. Emerson smiled beautifully and said "It's a definite yes from me."

They looked to Mr. Emerson, who smiled and said "Yes Ian." Ian grinned with relief and said "Thank you."

"I know you'll take care of my girl. And one more thing Ian," Mr. Emerson said. "Yes sir?" Ian asked. "Did I scare you?" "Maybe a little." Ian said quietly, which made Mr. Emerson laugh. "It's my job. Now I have to scare Gabe Henderson, for Katherine. You're a good kid Ian, I couldn't ask for anyone else to marry Erika."

Ian smiled with pride and thanked them, then said "I'll ask her now." gazing out the window. He looked at his beautiful soon-to-be wife as her long brown hair flowed in the wind behind her as she laughed with her sister and closest friend.

"A splendid idea." Mrs. Emerson said, then hugged him and wished him luck he won't need. Mrs. Emerson summoned Hazel's and Ian's parents and Ian and William made their way down the stairs by the back door.

"Who first?" Ian shrugged at William's question, then William said "Rock paper scissors?" which made Ian laugh.

"Best of three goes first."

Ian won, then they wished each other luck and went outside onto the shore with the wind blowing. They were both ready, actually could barely wait a second longer.

* * *

"You okay William?" Mrs. Henderson asked as they sat down. "Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to ask... I have to say it bluntly I guess. I wanted your permission to marry Hazel."

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson without hesitation said yes, and Mrs. Henderson threw her arms around William with tears in her eyes.

"You're perfect for her, I'm so happy for you. She'll know the answer before you even finish the question." "Thank you." William said, then Mr. Henderson said "Ugh, sorry for scaring you in the past. I wanted the best for my girl, I know you'll understand one day." "It's fine." William went downstairs and met Ian, then they both walked out.

* * *

William watched the beautiful girl he was so in love with as he walked towards her, thinking of the wonderful things ahead of them. Ian did the same with Erika, and the parents watched in the living room. Mrs. Forester, Mrs. Henderson, and Mrs. Emerson held each other's hands as they watched their now grown up children, with their hearts skipping faster and faster.

William stepped away from Ian and held Hazel's hand, then squeezed it letting her know something important was about to happen.

Ian had one hand in his pocket around the ring's box, then took a nervous breath taking Erika's hand with his free one.

"Erika, I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I wanted to ask you something kind of important..." she silently waited, and all that was audible were the roar of the waves.

Ian got down on his knee opening the box with Erika putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart, and said "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said holding out her hand, then he put the beautiful diamond ring on her pale left hand ring finger. She looked into his eyes with a huge smile, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he put his hands around her waist, then they kissed each other.

William, Hazel, and Katherine clapped behind them, then Ian broke away whispering to Erika "I think William wants to say something." She smiled and took his hand, then William said to Hazel "And I have to tell you something."

Everyone went silent, and he said "Hazel, you are the love of my life, the most beautiful person inside and out that I could have met."

Erika grinned with happiness, she had a flashback of him ever since they were toddlers, then remembered him getting older and older. He wasn't the cute little boy anymore, but a handsome young man. He had grown up, and so had she.

William got down on one knee, and Hazel put a hand over her mouth, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" "Yes!" she said, then he put a ring identical to Erika's on her hand, then they pulled each other in and kissed.

Erika, Ian, and Katherine clapped, then Hazel and William broke away.

"Let's go inside and I guess deliver the news." Hazel said, then Ian smiled saying "Oh they already know." motioning to the family room window, making Erika and Hazel blush furiously. Erika and Hazel looked at their beautiful rings; thin silver bands woven into the celtic pattern, and a beautiful stone in the center.

Erika and Hazel couldn't be happier, and are looking forward to what's ahead of them.

* * *

**(Erika's POV)**

A 7 year old girl with long wavy brown hair, silver blue eyes, and a beautiful face laughs as she runs with her 8 year old brother along the shoreline. She turns around and tackles him to the ground, with both of them laughing uncontrollably. The girl is my daughter Athena, and the boy is my son Michael, who I had when I was 20, eight years ago. Michael favors his father, with his gentle light brown eyes, hair just like his father's, and the same pale skin we both have. They were the most beautiful children I could have asked for, and were happy, and healthy.

I saw a 7 year old girl with red hair, silver blue eyes, and pale skin run to my kids on the ground yanking them apart eager to get involved with them, and her 8 year old brother trudging behind her not even bothering to keep up with her. The boy who's name was Liam, was nearly a spitting image of his father, with the brown hair and the light skin, the only difference is that he possesses his mother's green eyes. The girl's name is Arielle; she and Liam are Hazel's and William's kids.

I smile feeling that the time has flown by, then frown a bit at the thought. Ian wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair softly comforting me, so I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"They're perfect." I said to him, and he nodded. "Everything's as perfect as I could have asked for. Especially because you're the only bride who wears a nuclear equation bracelet around her wrist. Perfect to me." he said and I laughed.

They have been told about the Hunger Games, but haven't exactly learned about them in school. There was a rebellion and a war, and they ended, thankfully. They'll learn someday though.

* * *

"Mom? Aunt Hazel?" Athena says. She lies next to Arielle, and Hazel sits next to me. "May you please sing?"

I looked at Hazel, who smiled and started "I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose." then joined in with her. "Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."

Arielle and Athena smiled, then thanked us. Hazel and I bent down and kissed their foreheads, then shut the door to the dark room going into the hallway.

"Nice job." "Thanks, you too." I said. "You know it's funny the things we've gone through together now that I think about it." I nodded smiling, and said "The Hunger Games." "Victory tour. School and all those tests we helped each other study for." "Graduations." "We shared a wedding. I loved that." "I did too. You and I have always performed together too. And the countless weird things that's happened to us." "Well, you held my hand as were both, "delivering" per say, our children at the same time." "Yep. Now my thumb's double jointed." "Sorry, but so is mine." "Sorry."

We both laughed, and I said "Here we are now, with beautiful families. I couldn't be happier." "Neither could I." Hazel said, then she hugged me tightly. At one point I never thought my life would be the same, but it turns out to be a million times better than back to normal. And that's all I could ever ask for.


End file.
